Ella
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Nada le ocurriría. Nada malo. Sam no deseaba otra cosa que no fuese, devolverla sana y salva, y lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas aún pereciendo en el intento. AU.
1. Ella

_¡Hola otra vez! Hacía bastante que no me pasaba por aquí jeje La última vez fue hace casi un mes, para publicar el final del fic RileyStreet, me alegro un montón de que os gustase, era una idea loca que había guardado durante un año, pero, ya veo que no os gusta que me guarde los fics para mí xD Así que... aquí estoy con uno nuevo. Un semi long fic. Vamos, que no es muy largo, pero tampoco es muy corto. Si no me equivoco o no cambio de idea, tendrá como cinco capítulos, los que espero poder publicar otra vez cada domingo. Nuevamente, el fic será Samcedes. Alguien tiene que darles historia ya que Murphy se niega a hacerlo xD. Cada capítulo llevará su canción correspondiente, como es costumbre en casi todos mis fics y es un AU o universo alternativo, de esos que tanto me encantan xD_

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que me habéis dejado reviews en mis anteriores trabajos, ya fuese en el Finncedes o en el Brittana. Gracias por confiar en mí para escribir esos fics, es difícil a veces, arriesgarte a escribir sobre lo que no conoces o crees no conocer. Pero una vez dentro, los personajes te llevan de la mano y cuentan ellos mismos su historia. Los reviews me hicieron muchísima ilusión. ¡Gracias! Quizá algún día vuelva a escribir más sobre ellas. Quién sabe... ^_^ _

_Y no me enrollo más, que siempre me pasa lo mismo. Gracias por pasaros por aquí, y si os ha gustado, hacédmelo saber en un review :)_

_La canción es "Ella vive en mí" de Alex Ubago._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Ella**_

_Y yo me pierdo en su sonrisa_

_y ante su abismo me dejo caer..._

_Y es ella, la me que lleva al cielo de la mano_

_la que me quiere tal y como soy_

_esa que llena el mundo de alegría y fantasías._

_Ella, la que desata toda mi locura_

_esa que me acompaña en la aventura que es la vida_

_la que cura mis heridas con sus besos_

_a donde siempre regreso._

Oscuridad.

Oscuridad era todo lo que Mercedes Jones podía ver en aquel pequeño espacio que se movía. El aire le faltaba y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

El coche rodaba a gran velocidad con ella en su interior, atada de pies y manos en aquel maletero. Debía gritar pero nadie la oiría, nadie podría ayudarla. Estaba aterrorizada y todavía medio adormilada por los restos de cloroformo en su organismo. ¿Adónde se la llevaban? ¿Acabaría ella como lo habían hecho Jack y aquella chica? ¿Sería la siguiente víctima?

Removiéndose, mientras temblaba asustada, chocó con otro cuerpo, revelándole que no estaba sola en aquel maletero.

—¿Sam? —preguntó, esperando que fuese él y a la vez no, deseando que el chico estuviese a miles de kilómetros de aquel coche.

El bulto que permanecía a su lado no se movió, ni le respondió, lo que hizo que ella le empujase todavía más fuerte, pegándose a él.

—Sam... —lloró, dejando su cabeza en algún lugar de él entre su cabeza y su cintura—. Sam, despierta —rogó.

¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Y si ellos le habían asesinado también y ahora se los llevaban para deshacerse de los cadáveres? Su cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de la muerte, tan cerca cómo lo había estado el chico. La oscuridad que había en el maletero le impedía verle y sus manos atadas a su espalda no le dejaban acercarse lo suficiente para comprobar su respiración. Mercedes también se había quedado sin ella. Era un espacio demasiado pequeño y el hecho de compartirlo con un posible cadáver hacía que su corazón bombease demasiado deprisa a punto de provocarle un ataque.

El olor de aquel perfume que había percibido en él aquella mañana se mezclaba con los restos de cloroformo que aún la aturdían. Era Sam Evans, el chico que tenía a su lado en aquel maletero. Jamás podría olvidar aquel olor que le caracterizaba. Aquel que se mezclaba con las pinturas que el chico utilizaba todo el tiempo. Moviéndose de nuevo, la chica bajó la cabeza en busca de cuerdas que le atasen también a él, encontrándolas rápidamente y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Él permanecía atado como ella y probablemente sus pies también lo estuviesen. No estaba muerto, no podía estarlo. No a menos que se hubiera muerto en el trayecto hacia quién sabía dónde. Sam también estaría dormido, atontado por el mismo compuesto que le habían colocado a ella en la nariz con un pañuelo.

—Sam... —Le llamó de nuevo—. Sam... Por favor, despierta.

Pero el chico no obedecía a sus ruegos, haciéndola temer que en verdad estuviese muerto. Y el coche que les llevaba en su maletero no se detenía. ¿Adónde les llevaban? ¿Tendrían alguna oportunidad de escapar? ¿Qué era lo que querían de ellos? ¿Por qué habían matado a Jack y a aquella chica? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza mientras se pegaba aún más al chico, rezando para que se despertase pronto. Rezando para que no estuviese muerto.

—Sam... —le llamó, una última vez, antes de que el coche se detuviese y un par de encapuchados bajasen de él, abriéndo el maletero rápidamente.

Sus ojos se cerraron rápido por la repentina luz del día y parpadearon todavía un par de veces antes de abrirse por completo, mientras uno de los encapuchados le desataba los pies. A su lado, Sam todavía seguía durmiendo.

Sí, dormía. Sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y su cuerpo se movía, expulsándolo al exterior.

_Sangre._

Un escalofrío la recorrió al ver la sangre que salía de un lado de su cabeza. Le habían golpeado, no le habían dormido como a ella. Le habían golpeado y ahora probablemente, el chico se estaría debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte.

Unas manos la atraparon, sacándola de allí, mientras ella intentaba resistirse. No quería abandonarle. No quería dejar al chico solo, quién sabe cuánto estaría sufriendo dentro de su cabeza.

—Llévalos atrás —le oyó decir a uno de ellos, comprendiendo que no les separarían.

—¡Vamos, muévete! —la obligó el otro encapuchado, sosteniéndola y tirando de ella hacia el interior de la casa. Mercedes tuvo poco tiempo para tratar de memorizar el exterior de la casa, antes de que el hombre la empujase dentro. Estaban perdidos en medio del bosque. ¡Árboles! Eso era todo lo que había visto. Árboles en todas direcciones. Ni siquiera sabía dónde, pues desconocía cuánto tiempo podrían haber llevado en aquel maletero antes de haberse despertado.

Atravesaron la pequeña casa con rapidez, entrando en la última habitación, dónde el encapuchado no vaciló en arrojarla sobre el viejo colchón que había en el suelo. ¡Una ventana! Había una ventana en la habitación, pero ésta tenía rejas que le impedían intentar una huída.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, el encapuchado la había encañonado con la pistola que había llevado en los pantalones todo el tiempo.

—Ni lo pienses, tiene rejas. Y aunque no las tuviese, te mataría antes de que consiguieses dar un solo paso —sus pies se dirigieron a ella, colocando la pistola en su cabeza—. ¿Lo has entendido?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva, al tiempo que los otros dos encapuchados traían a Sam arrastrándole hacia la habitación y, al contrario que a ella, lo arrojaban directamente al suelo.

—¡Sam! —chilló, viéndole caer, a la vez que empezaba a dejar salir nuevas lágrimas.

—¡Quieta! —Exclamó el hombre que sostenía la pistola en su cabeza—. Vamos a desatarte y te quedarás tranquilita, ¿estamos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, de nuevo, evitando levantar la mano para secar sus lágrimas.

—Y luego, cuando tu novio se despierte, le dirás que tiene que contarnos todo. ¿Entendido?

Mercedes volvió a asentir con la cabeza al oírle. ¡Dios Santo! Él no era su novio. ¡No era nada suyo! Y tampoco tenía idea de a qué se refería el hombre con aquel "todo". ¿Quién era en verdad, Sam Evans?

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella, desatándole las manos y luego, los tres, salieron de la habitación, no sin antes gesticular un "pum" con la pistola que la hizo estremecer de arriba abajo. Con mucho esfuerzo, Mercedes consiguió subir el cuerpo dormido de Sam a aquel viejo y sucio colchón, acostándose a su lado.

—Sam, tienes que despertarte, por favor —susurró junto a su oído, mientras peinaba su pelo largo. El chico lo llevaba enorme, y éste se juntaba con la barba que cubría su cara. Unas gafas formaban también parte de él. Las que ella le sacó para poder abrirle forzadamente los párpados y comprobar si había alguna respuesta en él. Cerrándolos rápidamente y exhalando un suspiro. Arrodillándose a su lado, acarició su larga melena rubia. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él no iba a despertarse y ella se quedaría sola con aquellos asesinos que habían acabado con la vida de Jack, la chica que estaba con él y quién sabía cuántos más.

—_¿Merce? _—susurró el chico suavemente, abriendo los ojos poco a poco.

—¿Sam? Sam, despierta, por favor...

—_Merce... _—dijo él de nuevo, mirándole fijamente con aquellos ojos verdes. Aquellos que pensó que jamás volvería a ver con vida.

—Sam... —susurró, no pudiendo evitar mostrarle una de sus sonrisas.

Él todavía vivía y Mercedes no dejaría de rezar para que aquel chico de mirada hermosa no se fuese de su vida, dejándola completamente sola.

* * *

_Varias horas antes..._

—Bobby, ¿dónde demonios te metes? —preguntó por enésima vez Mercedes Jones, después de llamar a su hermano al teléfono móvil. Se había cansado de llamarle y éste no le había contestado ni una sola vez.

Tendría que pedir un taxi si quería salir por fin de aquel aeropuerto en el que llevaba la última hora. Había llamado también a su casa, pero nadie le había descolgado el teléfono. Ni Jack, ni Sam estaban tampoco allí. O quizás sí, y estuviesen aún durmiendo la borrachera del día anterior. Jack probablemente podría estar haciéndolo pero Sam seguramente habría salido ya directo al metro, y en ese momento, estuviese pintando a una ancianita y haciéndola feliz con un hermoso dibujo. El alocado Jack, el serio y misterioso Sam y su hermano Bobby compartían piso en Los Ángeles, mientras ella residía en Lima, Ohio, dando clase de música y canto a los estudiantes del William McKinley. La chica visitaba a su hermano varias veces al año y cuando lo hacía, se quedaba una o dos semanas en su piso, ocupando la habitación Bobby, y mandándole a él directo al sofá del salón. Solía cruzarse demasiado con Jack, que la volvía loca de remate con sus comentarios, pero no tanto con Sam, que se pasaba el día dibujando en su habitación, y al que solo veía por las noches, cuando ambos se levantaban y robaban de la nevera sus vasos de leche. No sabía casi nada de él, más que el hecho de que llevaba años conviviendo con su hermano Bobby, y su gran pasión era el dibujo. Además de que necesitaba un corte de pelo y sonreír muchísimo más de lo que lo hacía. Pocas veces había podido ver su sonrisa, y una de ellas, había sido aquella vez en la que Bobby le había dejado una foto de ellos dos juntos, y Sam había hecho un dibujo de ella, regalándoselo a Mercedes. Ella le había dado las gracias, besando su mejilla y él había sonreído, subiéndose las gafas y colocándoselas en su sitio, al tiempo que entonaba un "Gracias, _Merce", _mientras se alejaba de nuevo hacia su habitación.

_Merce._

Hacía una semana que no oía su voz y ya le echaba de menos, aunque la última vez que habían hablado, sólo se habían dicho un "¿Cómo estás?"

Mirando la hora de nuevo, Mercedes se levantó de aquel banco, por fin, y se dirigió a la salida para buscar un taxi. No pensaba esperar allí por más tiempo.

Cuando llegase, probablemente alguno de ellos habría vuelto ya a casa, y cómo última opción, podría pedirle a la vecina que le dejase esperar en su casa. Lo único que necesitaba era salir cuánto antes de ese aeropuerto que le estaba crispando los nervios.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó a la casa, ésta permanecía con la puerta completamente abierta. Animándose a entrar a toda prisa para asegurarla ella misma.

Genial, probablemente Jack se habría olvidado de volver a cerrarla y alguno de los vecinos habría aprovechado para robarles o dejarles algún regalito. ¡No aprendía! No aprendería nunca. Dejando la maleta en la cocina, se dirigió a la nevera para servirse un vaso de leche. Beberlo no implicaba que Sam fuera a aparecérsele de repente, al fin y al cabo no era de noche y menos todavía, la una de la madrugada. Bebiendo sorbos pequeños, se dirigió de nuevo al salón, dejando la maleta en la cocina y observando que la habitación de Sam y la de Jack estaban abiertas también. Sam nunca dejaba su cuarto para que alguien entrase en él, así que la curiosidad que sintió por hurgar e investigar entre sus cosas creció hasta hacérsele irresistible. Más no llegó a entrar, lo que vio en la habitación de Jack hizo que el vaso de leche que estaba bebiendo se le resbalase de las manos y se le cayese al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos, mientras una aterrorizada Mercedes se tapaba la boca para no gritar.

Sobre la cama, los cuerpos sin vida de Jack y la chica que le acompañaba, permanecían cubiertos de sangre. Les habían disparado hasta acabar con sus vidas, con varios tiros en el torso y uno en la cabeza de la chica, probablemente para callarla y evitar que sus gritos no se oyesen.

Mercedes no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y su cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar, no sabiendo qué hacer, si entrar en la habitación o salir de allí y pedir auxilio. Debía llamar a la policía. Sí, eso debía hacer. Debía avisarles cuánto antes.

Giró sobre sí misma, al tiempo que oía ruidos que venían de aquella habitación. ¿Jack estaría vivo? Dios mío, ¡podría estar vivo y sufriendo a causa de los disparos!

Corrió hacia la habitación, apartando de los cristales rotos y se detuvo, comprobando que el chico ya no vivía, asustándose todavía más al oír de nuevo aquellos ruidos. Eran llantos, lloros, lágrimas que Sam Evans dejaba salir, acurrucado en una esquina de la habitación, con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos tirando de ellas para esconder su rostro. Sus manos tiraban de su pelo, mientras se le oía sollozar ya más suavemente.

—Sam... —dijo ella, corriendo hacia él—. Sam...

—¿Merce? —Sus manos descubrieron su rostro escondido y sus ojos la buscaron, cubiertos en lágrimas—. Merce...

—Sam, ¿qué?

—Están muertos, Merce —dijo, con la voz rota, cansado de llorar—. Están-

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó ella, apartando un mechón de su pelo que le caía sobre sus ojos.

—Jack... Jack está muerto —volvió a decir, cómo si él tampoco pudiera creérselo.

—Sam, tenemos que avisar a la policía. Tenemos-

—Están muertos... —repitió, dejando salir más y más lágrimas que provocaron en ella la necesidad de abrazarle.

Un abrazo que significaba mucho más que apoyo, mucho más que entendimiento, un abrazo que simbolizaba una unión real. Un abrazo que se deshizo en un segundo cuando unos brazos tiraron de ella, colocando un pañuelo en su nariz. Y luego, oscuridad. Solo oscuridad.

* * *

—Creí que habías muerto —se lamentó, volviendo a mover hacia un lado su pelo, destapándole los ojos y colocándole las gafas de nuevo.

—Mi cabeza... —quiso tocarse, buscar la herida, pero ella no le dejó—. Recuerdo cómo te durmieron. Yo... quise... Traté de... Pero no pude y luego-

—No hables, Sam —negó con la cabeza—. Descansa, pero no te duermas, por favor. Si te duermes, esta vez sí podría ser para siempre.

El chico pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Si de él dependía, no volvería a dejarla sola.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—No lo sé. Es una casa y hay árboles. Demasiados. Estamos en el medio de un bosque.

—¿Cuántos kilómetros nos hemos alejado? Quizás podamos-

—No lo sé. Estaba dormida y-

—Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí. Nos matarán.

—Las ventanas tienen rejas, Sam. Y ellos pistolas. No hay posibilidades de que salga bien. Solo tienes que contarles todo. Eso es lo que han dicho, tienes que contarles todo —No le diría que lo que le habían dicho en realidad era que ella tenía que conseguir que su "novio" les contase todo. Eso se lo guardaría para ella.

—¿Qué todo? No sé a qué se refieren, Merce —dijo, tratando de levantarse.

—Por favor, quédate quieto, por favor.

—¿Venían a por mí? Ellos. ¿Me querían a mí? ¿Jack y Cindy murieron por mi culpa? Tú... ¿Tú estás aquí por mi culpa? —preguntó, girándose hacia un lado.

—Sam...

—¡No, Mercedes! Esos hijos de puta me quieren a mí. ¡Me quieren a mí y han matado a Jack y a Cindy! ¡Los han matado y ni siquiera sé el porqué! —dijo, tirando de su pelo, impotente. En esos momentos se odiaba a sí mismo. El chico se despreciaba y odiaba el hecho de que la hermana de Bobby estuviese allí por su culpa. ¡Joder! También la matarían a ella. Mercedes sería la siguiente—. No, por favor...

—Sam...

—¿Qué necesitan? No sé qué es lo que necesitan —Tartamudeó, con miedo—. Mi cabeza me duele. Me va a estallar, por favor...

Mercedes se inclinó para besar su pelo, acariciándole de nuevo como si de un niño se tratase. ¿Sería verdad que él no sabía nada de todo aquello? ¿Confiaba en él lo suficiente para creerle?

Sí, lo hacía. Creía en él y le necesitaba para no derrumbarse, asustada y aterrorizada por aquellos asesinos. Le necesitaba a él y no por el simple hecho de que sus manos se movían todo el tiempo con una fuerza oculta, queriendo tocarle y abrazarle. Sam la necesitaba mucho más que Mercedes a él, por eso no le dejaría. Aunque aquel fuese el final de ambos, no le dejaría.

El chico pareció relajarse un poco con aquel leve contacto. Mercedes había dejado un beso en su pelo y ahora lo acariciaba mientras él se calmaba. No se reprocharía a sí misma lo que estaba haciendo, no le importaba lo que el chico pensase de ella, él no era nada suyo, pero ella no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de él.

—No te duermas, por favor —le pidió una vez más, asustada. Si lo hacía quizás él no volviese a despertar.

—No lo haré —respondió él, escondido de nuevo detrás de aquellas gafas. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos que echaría de menos el verle sin ellas.

Sus miradas hicieron contacto durante unos segundos, a la vez que Sam tomaba su mano y la separaba de su pelo rubio. En un primer momento la chica pensó que lo hacía porque él detestaba que se lo tocasen, pero luego, sus dedos se aferraron a los suyos, entrelazándose unos con otros, y una lágrima resbaló por su mejillas al oír un "lo siento" sincero.

—Sam... No.

—No deberías estar aquí, Mercedes. Tú no —dijo, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

_No. Llámame Merce, llámame..._

La chica atrajo sus manos entrelazadas hacia ella, en un intento de que él no se durmiese.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren, Sam? ¿Por qué te buscan? —preguntó, volviendo a arrodillarse a su lado, sin soltar su mano.

—No lo sé, Merce.

Él no hacía más que negarle aquello, y Mercedes deseaba creerle. Necesitaba hacerlo. Pero los cadáveres de Jack y aquella chica llamada Cindy probaban otra cosa. Era a él a quién buscaban. No a Jack, no a ella. Era a Sam, y se la habían llevado a ella también para asegurarse de que el chico hablaría. Creían que ella era su novia, por eso no la habían matado en primer lugar. No era su culpa que ella estuviese allí, secuestrada. Le debía él estarlo, de no creer que era su novia, ahora Mercedes le estaría haciendo compañía a Jack y a Cindy. Y su familia...

—Bobby... Sam, me cansé de llamarle en el aeropuerto. No aceptaba las llamadas. ¿Está...? ¿Él también está...?

Más lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, impidiéndole ver con claridad. ¿Bobby también estaba muerto?

El chico se levantó, soltando su mano y apoyando su espalda en la pared durante un segundo, dudando si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o no. Pero decidido a hacerlo a pesar de todo. Abriendo los brazos, la resguardó junto a él, besando su pelo, mientras los dedos de ella se aferraban a su espalda.

—No lo sé —susurró, junto a su oído, cerrando los ojos, de los que resbalaron nuevas lágrimas acompañando a las de ella.

Mercedes le abrazó más fuerte, como si el chico fuera su hermano y ella hubiera comprobado que éste seguía vivo.

—Merce —separándola finalmente, sostuvo su rostro entre sus dos manos—. Él no vino a dormir a casa.

—Puede estar vivo —susurró, ilusionada.

—No lo sé —repitió Sam, temiendo decirle que sí.

¿Y si no era así? Su amigo podía haber vuelto a casa mientras él estaba en el metro. Podía haber estado allí en su habitación cuando Sam había descubierto los cadáveres de Jack y Cindy. El impacto que había causado en él había sido tan grande, que sus piernas no le habían sostenido y lo habían dejado caer, escondiendo su rostro para no ver la escena del crimen. Solo la voz de ella le había hecho despertar de aquella pesadilla, resguardándole entre sus brazos.

_Merce..._

Él volvía a abrazarla tal y como ella lo había hecho esa misma mañana, mientras su corazón latía a toda prisa y sus ojos dejaban salir todas aquellas lágrimas que no había derramado en años. No sabía si Bobby estaba muerto o no, pero nada le pasaría a su hermana. No dejaría que la tocasen, antes tendrían que matarle, y ellos no podían hacerlo, al parecer le necesitaban. Solo que no sabía la razón.

—Saldremos de esta, Merce. Te lo prometo —dijo, enfadándose consigo mismo. No había querido asegurarle que su hermano vivía, pero le había prometido que saldrían de allí con vida. Sam no deseaba otra cosa que no fuese, devolvérsela sana y salva, y lo intentaría con todas sus fuerzas aún pereciendo en el intento.

El ruido de un coche los devolvió a la realidad, rompiendo ese segundo abrazo entre ellos.

—¿Se van? —Preguntó él, mientras se apoyaba de nuevo en la pared—. ¿Cuántos son?

—Tres.

—¿Has podido verles?

—Iban encapuchados —dijo, negando con la cabeza.

Sam asintió, aliviado. Si ella les hubiese visto, entonces nada de lo que él hiciese, impediría su muerte.

El chico se quitó las gafas de nuevo, limpiando sus ojos de aquellas lágrimas que había derramado.

—¿Las necesitas para ver?

—Las necesito para pintar —respondió, limpiándoselas con el borde de su camiseta—. Y para que no me reconozcan —susurró.

—¿Cómo?

Sam negó con la cabeza, volviendo a colocárselas.

—Duerme un poco.

—No puedo.

No quería y no podía, no mientras ellos permaneciesen secuestrados, en aquella habitación en la que no había más que un colchón que los protegía del frío suelo.

—Pronto tendrán que traernos la comida.

—¿Y si no nos la dan?

Sam no quería pensar en aquello. Ni en el hecho de que él no tenía nada para contarles.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, atrayéndola hacia él para que reposase su espalda en la pared, tal y como él lo estaba haciendo.

—No —mintió, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundamente. No había dormido aquella noche para poder embarcar a la hora marcada y tampoco había desayunado al llegar allí. Se moría de hambre y esperaba que su estómago no se lo mostrase a Sam.

—No sabía que venías —dijo él, pensando que hablando de cualquier otra cosa, conseguiría que la chica se durmiese. Necesitaba verla descansar. Ella tenía que hacerlo si planeaban fugarse de allí.

—¿Bobby no te lo dijo?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—Os echaba de menos —susurró ella, tratando de sonreír.

Era preciosa, aún cansada y medio adormilada, ella era preciosa y su sonrisa... le invitaba a sonreír también.

Resistiendo las ganas de contarle que ellos también la echaban de menos, Sam continuó hablando.

—¿Cómo están tus padres?

—Bien, estarán bien sin mí —soltó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Había querido completar la frase con "una semana" pero ambos sabían que aquello quizás nunca sucediese.

Como si él también se hubiese dado cuenta de ese hecho, Sam volvió a unir sus manos con cariño.

—Quiero volver a verles —susurró Mercedes, antes de reposar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Poco tiempo después, se quedaba dormida, y Sam la observaba, acariciando sus dedos entrelazados con los de él. Había deseado tanto estar así, con una mujer. Y ahora lo estaba con ella. La hermana de su mejor amigo y compañero de piso. Secuestrados por unos asesinos que le buscaban a él y se la habían llevado también a ella. Le había prometido que saldrían de allí y él lo cumpliría. No importaba qué tuviera que hacer para conseguirlo, si tenía que volver aquel Sam que había encerrado en su interior, lo traería de vuelta.

A pesar de las ganas que tenía de dormirse, no lo hizo, temiendo que aquello que Mercedes temía, se cumpliese. No quería dormirse para siempre y dejarla sola. Sin él, Mercedes no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Debía mantenerse vivo por ella. Vivo y preparado para todo lo que fuese a ocurrir.

* * *

_¿Qué os pareció? Otra idea loca, ¿verdad? No tiene pies ni cabeza jajaja ¿Qué saldrá de todo esto? Lo sabremos pronto ;) Muchas gracias por leerlo y... ¡hasta la próxima!_

_Besos_

_Syl_

_P.S. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es mi fic número 24 y lo he publicado el día 24. ¡Me encantan los números! :D_


	2. La fuerza del corazón

_¡Hola de nuevo! Lo primero de todo, pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado el domingo pasado, he tenido trabajo que hacer y no pude, pero este domingo no se me escapa ;) Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que os habéis pasado a echarle un vistazo, y mil gracias a los que me habéis dejado reviews. Os había echado de menos y me ha alegrado ver que no os habéis olvidado de mí xD_

_Gracias a Maru (No! No te quiero matar, no digas eso xD Poco a poco se irá sabiendo todo, poco a poco :P ¿Tienen sentimientos ocultos? ¿Sí? Jaja No tengo ni idea xD Sorry por haceros esperar, espero que no vuelva a suceder. Un beso muy fuerte!); a Catita (¡Mil gracias! :D Cariños para ti también ^^); a María Elena (Es muy triste que estén pasando por esto :( Pero todo saldrá bien... O no, ya veremos xD Muchas gracias por leerlo! Besos!); a Savri (Umm ¿Quieres conocer al viejo Sam? Jejeje Creo que no eres la única xD Gracias a ti por leerlo y comentar, Savri ^^ Mil besos!) y a Rosa Elena (Ohh qué bonito review *_* ¡Muchas gracias! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí está por fin el segundo capi, espero que te guste ^^ Un beso y un abrazo muy fuerte Rosa Elena!)_

_La canción del segundo capítulo es "La fuerza del corazón" de Alejandro Sanz._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: La fuerza del corazón:**_

_Que será esa fuerza__  
__que a todos nos une de dos en dos,__  
__Será la fuerza del corazón._

_Es algo que te lía una descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón  
te hace tropezar te crea confusión  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón  
es la fuerza que te lleva._

Horas después, la puerta se abría de nuevo, dejando entrar a dos hombres en la habitación. Uno de ellos cargaba una pistola en su mano derecha a la vez que sostenía la puerta, y el otro traía una bandeja, que dejó sobre el frío suelo de la habitación, enfrente de los dos chicos. Sam los miró fijamente, observando a sus oponentes y estudiando sus movimientos.

—Sal —dijo el de la puerta, haciéndose a un lado para que el otro abandonase la habitación—. En media hora volveremos y hablaremos. Más te vale no negarte o lo siguiente que harás será decirle _bye bye _a tu novia.

El secuestrador sonrió al ver el impacto de sus palabras en él, ignorando que éste se debía más al hecho de que ellos pensasen que ella era su novia.

La puerta volvió a cerrarse, dejándoles solos de nuevo, al tiempo que Sam ladeaba a Mercedes para despertarla. Había dormido como un lirón, casi sin moverse, pero ahora tenía que despertarse si quería comer lo que ellos les habían dejado.

—Merce... despierta, vamos.

La chica emitió un leve gruñido que en otra ocasión le hubiese hecho reír, y luego, abrió los ojos poco a poco.

—La comida —dijo, apoyándola contra la pared y levantándose para traerle la bandeja al colchón—. Toma, come —Sam le tendió uno de los sándwiches que había en el plato y ella no dudó ni un segundo en pegarle un buen bocado.

Le había mentido. Mercedes estaba hambrienta y probablemente, incluso más que él. Pero no podía regalarle su bocadillo a pesar de haber sido su primer pensamiento, él lo necesitaba si quería conseguir sacarla de allí con vida. Se lo comió despacio esperando que no le sentase mal, al contrario de lo que habría hecho siempre, y luego, bebió un trago de agua de la botella que tenía en sus manos. Ella había terminado ya su bocadillo y ahora lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nos lo hemos comido. Podría haber estado envenenado.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué sentido tendría envenenarnos ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado? Si quisieran matarnos lo habrían hecho desde un principio.

No les habrían secuestrado y llevado allí, les habrían matado como a Jack y a Cindy. Le necesitaban a él. Sam no sabía cuál era la verdadera razón, pero sí la que habían tenido para llevársela a ella también. Creían que era su novia, y mientras siguiesen haciéndolo, nada le sucedería. Al menos, mientras él supiese jugar sus cartas y engañarles.

—Hazte la dormida —le pidió, viendo cómo ella arqueaba un ojo en desacuerdo—. Cuando vuelvan, hazte la dormida.

—No se lo creerán, Sam.

—Por favor.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, recostándose sobre el colchón del todo y cerrando sus ojos. Se haría la dormida, aunque sin saber qué era lo que el chico pretendía sacar con todo aquello.

Cuando Sam le preguntó, tiempo después, si se había dormido de verdad, ella no le respondió, engañándole también a él. Quería oír toda la conversación y lo haría despierta o medio dormida.

* * *

—No hemos encontrado tus documentos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó uno de los secuestradores.

El interrogatorio había comenzado ya y Mercedes trataba de no moverse, escuchándoles hablar.

—Jack... Jack Tyler —respondió Sam, rápidamente.

El secuestrador no hizo más que reírse al oírle, contagiando a los demás.

—Fíjate que no me creo que ese sea tu nombre. A no ser que ahora mismo estés hecho un fiambre al lado de una tal Cindy Mason.

_Mierda._

—Intentémoslo de nuevo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Zack...

—¿Zack qué más? —le preguntó, encañonándole con la pistola.

—Zack Morris.

Mercedes tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que estaba dormida para no estallar en risas.

—Chaval, aquí no va a "salvarte ninguna campana" así que no pretendas burlarte de nosotros. ¿Crees que vamos de farol con lo de matarla a ella?

No. No parecían decirlo en broma. Aquello era lo único que hacía que Sam no se levantase de ese colchón para ir a por ellos. Tenían una pistola y él una posesión preciada que no dudarían en matar.

Negó con la cabeza, observándola dormir. Moriría en el intento pero necesitaba sacarla de allí, llevársela sana y salva a Bobby y a toda su familia.

—¿Por qué no la dejáis libre? Es a mí a quién necesitáis, no a ella.

Uno de los secuestradores que permanecía en la puerta empezó a reírse, siendo silenciado rápidamente por los demás.

—¡Cállate Ryan!

—¡No digáis nombres, joder! —Chilló el que parecía ser el jefe—. ¡Sois más idiotas que él! ¡Inútiles!

Sam reprimió una risa al oírles. Quizás escapar de allí no les iba a ser tan difícil al fin y al cabo. El que lo encañonaba debió advertir su sonrisa pues lo siguiente que hizo fue mandarles que la despertasen y se la llevasen de allí.

—¡No! No por favor —Sam se movió con rapidez tratando de impedir que los dos hombres se la llevasen, al tiempo que ella también se resistía—. Merce...

—¡Sam! —gritó ella, siendo arrastrada fuera de la habitación.

—Así que tu nombre es Sam...

—No le hagáis nada, por favor —le miró suplicante.

¿En qué momento había escogido reírse de ellos? No podía ganar, no mientras ellos la tuviesen. No podía ganar y ahora estaban peor que al principio.

—Dinos lo que sabes y tu novia vivirá.

Sam trago saliva, armándose de valor.

—Dejadla que esté conmigo, por favor. Os diré todo lo que sé, pero traedla de vuelta.

—Creo que no has entendido quién es el que pone aquí las condiciones.

—Por favor... —suplicó de nuevo.

El encapuchado lo miró fijamente unos segundos y luego, se dio la vuelta abandonando también la habitación.

—¡Por favor! —gritó una vez más, en la soledad de aquel cuarto—. _Merce... _—susurró, dejándose caer al frío suelo.

Ellos querían saberlo todo y él no tenía ni la más remota idea de a qué se referían. ¿Qué podía decirles? Arrodillado en el suelo, guardó silencio tratando de oírla al otro lado de aquella puerta, pero nada escuchaba. Lo que implicaba que no le estaban haciendo daño. No. No le harían ningún mal, solo querían asustarle a él para que hablase. Se la habían llevado de su lado para que se viese perdido sin ella y les contase todo. ¡Y él lo diría sin dudarlo un momento, si realmente supiese qué era lo que querían saber!

Trató de recordar lo que había averiguado de ellos hasta ese momento. Uno se llamaba Ryan y era un estúpido inútil, al que le acompañaba otro que lo era todavía más, el que lo había llamado por su nombre. El único inteligente parecía ser el cabecilla de la banda. Los tres llevaban pistolas, pero eran el jefe y el tal Ryan los que se divertían encañonándolos.

* * *

Sam no supo cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y dos de los encapuchados trajeron a Mercedes de vuelta a su lado, empujándola sin contemplación hasta arrojarla sobre el colchón. Él se había levantado del suelo y había corrido hacia ella, separándole el pelo de sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con miedo.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, buscando una de sus manos y apretándola ligeramente.

—Cuánto amor...

—Cállate, Ryan. Cállate joder.

—¡Que no digas mi nombre, hostia! —chilló el chico, empujando al otro.

—¡Imbéciles! ¡Inútiles! —exclamó el jefe, entrando por la puerta.

Sam, al verle entrar, se colocó delante de la chica, tratando de protegerla para que no se la llevasen de nuevo.

—No me creo que sea su novia —habló Ryan, sin miedo.

—Es su hermana, no te jode —le respondió el otro, a su lado.

—Me importa una mierda si es su hermana, su novia o la madre que lo parió. Va a decirnos ahora todo lo que sabe o le abriremos la cabeza —el jefe se movió, ladeando el colchón, y encañonándola ahora a ella—. Ya me has oído. Decide.

—No... No sé qué es lo que necesitas —dijo Sam, sin soltar la mano de la chica.

Él también la necesitaba. Su apoyo, su fuerza, aquella que se iba agotando con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Qué viste?

—¿Qué vi, dónde? —preguntó él. ¿Creían que era un testigo? Si así era, ¿por qué no le habían matado ya?

—En el callejón, ¿qué viste?

¿De qué jodido callejón le hablaban? Dios Santo, ¡lo estaban confundiendo con otra persona! Todas aquellas muertes y ni siquiera le buscaban a él.

—Yo...

—Viste quién la mataba. Sabes su identidad.

—¡Cállate, Ryan, joder! —gritó el otro.

Ryan era un inútil, pero gracias a él, Sam conseguiría salvar sus vidas.

El jefe no dudó en quitarle el seguro a la pistola y apuntar directo a la cabeza de la chica.

—Descríbenoslo ahora.

Sam lo miró fijamente, tratando de pensar qué respuesta darle. Probablemente él tuviese ya una idea de cómo era el asesino de "ella" y Sam acabaría dándole justo la contraria. Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para buscar una salida.

—Lo dibujé.

—¿Cómo?

—Dibujé su cara en mi cuaderno. ¿Querías una descripción? Ya la tienes. Búscalo y tendrás su cara.

—Dibújamelo de nuevo.

—No podría. Mi memoria fotográfica no es tan buena. Busca el cuaderno y tendrás a tu asesino.

—Nos está engañando, jefe.

—¡Que te calles, joder! Tú... prepara todo. Nos vamos en cinco minutos. Tú, enciérrales de nuevo y vigílales.

—Sería mejor separarles, jefe —propuso el inútil de Ryan.

—No por favor —le rogó Sam.

Otra vez no. Y menos con él.

—Tranquilo Romeo, no la tocaría ni con un palo —soltó el secuestrador, recibiendo un empujón por parte de su jefe. Uno que Sam le agradeció en silencio.

—Más te vale que esto sea verdad, Sammy. Porque de no serlo, tu novia tiene las horas contadas —dijo él, poniéndole el seguro a la pistola y guardándosela en el pantalón.

—¿Puedo ser yo quién me la cargue, jefe? —preguntó Ryan.

Éste no le respondió, se dio la vuelta y abandonó de nuevo la habitación.

—Nos hemos quedado solos... —le oyeron decir a Ryan, burlón.

_Gracias a Dios._

Pensó Sam.

Cuando oyeron marcharse el coche, Sam se dijo que esperaría a que éste se alejase lo suficiente para poner en marcha su plan de fuga.

—¿Cuánto lleváis juntos? —Se interesó Ryan, jugando con su pistola.

—Y a ti qué te importa.

—¡Responde!

—Dos años —dijo Sam, rápidamente. Y no había sido mentira. Eran amigos desde hacía dos años.

El secuestrador no tardó en estallar en risas de nuevo. Sam se estaba impacientando y no veía la hora de derribarlo y darle una paliza que lo dejase inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿De qué cojones te ríes?

—De que parecéis La Bella y la Bestia, solo que en este caso, no sé cuál es cuál.

Mercedes quiso responderle, pero Sam la detuvo, negando con la cabeza. No merecía la pena defenderse, tarde o temprano, él acabaría recibiendo lo que se merecía y ellos conseguirían largarse de allí.

—Sé que les has engañado... Y no veo la hora de que regresen para poder cargármela delante de tus narices.

—Tu jefe no te dejará.

—Oh, créeme. Sí lo hará —rió.

—Antes tendrán que matarme a mí.

—Con mucho gusto —respondió, levantando la pistola y haciéndola bailar delante del chico.

—¿Sabes, Ryan? Tienen toda la razón cuando te llaman inútil. Deberías haberme atado antes de que se fueran —le dijo, abalanzándose sobre él y haciéndole tirar la pistola, que se deslizó hacia la puerta.

Ambos empezaron a rodar por el suelo en un lío de pies y brazos, en el que Ryan pretendía, en todo momento, salirse y recuperar la pistola. Más de una vez, Sam tiró de sus piernas, llevándole hacia atrás y aplastándole con su cuerpo mientras le golpeaba con sus puños.

Ninguno de ellos se detuvo hasta que oyeron un disparo en la habitación.

Mercedes sostenía la pistola de éste en sus manos y le apuntaba con ella al secuestrador, que en algún momento de la pelea, había perdido su capucha y ahora la miraba con ojos azules.

—Vamos, negrita, no quieres hacerlo. No eres una asesina —le dijo, tratando de engatusarla.

—Ella no —dijo Sam, levantándose y poniéndose a su lado.

Ryan rió, viendo cómo el chico se hacía con la pistola.

—Sam, no. Tú tampoco eres un asesino, por favor —le pidió, sosteniendo todavía la pistola entre sus manos.

Ryan no tardó en aprovechar la oportunidad para correr hacia ellos. Pero el disparo que salió de la pistola, no le dejó seguir, cayendo rápidamente al suelo. El arma se les había disparado, abriendo fuego, y robándose ahora la vida del secuestrador.

—Oh, Dios —dijo ella, dejando caer la pistola.

Ambos habían apretado el gatillo. Ambos lo habían hecho y por aquello, se habían convertido en asesinos.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo él, uniendo sus manos y abriendo la puerta para salir de aquella habitación.

—Sam, no podemos...

—¡Corre, Merce!

Y eso es lo que hizo, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

—Tienen un coche en la parte de atrás —le dijo ella, deteniéndolo antes de salir por la puerta—. Pero no sé dónde están las llaves.

—No importa —Sam corrió al exterior, dando la vuelta a la casa.

Las puertas no estaban abiertas, así que él no dudó ni un segundo en buscar una piedra del suelo y romper la ventana para poder entrar. Las llaves, tal y como ella le había dicho, no estaban en el contacto. Mercedes le vio abrirle la puerta del copiloto para que se subiese al coche, y luego, vio cómo le hacía un puente a este para arrancar el motor. La chica se sorprendió, preguntándose de qué más cosas sería capaz el chico.

—No llegaremos muy lejos —gruñó él, señalándole el indicador del combustible—. Vamos a tener que correr y mucho.

Pisando el acelerador, salió de allí sin mirar atrás. Recorriendo kilómetros de bosque llenos de árboles. Cuando el motor se detuvo finalmente, Sam se bajó, metiéndole prisa. Y ambos corrieron. Siguieron corriendo hasta cansarse.

* * *

—Descansemos un poco —le propuso, deteniéndola al notar su cansancio. Y apoyándose en uno de los árboles que les rodeaban.

—No podemos. Tenemos que seguir, nos encontrarán.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Le encontrarían a él, pero no dejaría que la encontrasen a ella. No una vez más. Debían separarse en cuánto llegasen a la ciudad. Debían hacerlo si querían que al menos ella se salvase.

—Cuando salgamos de aquí, nos separaremos —le aseguró.

—No.

—Sí.

—No. No vamos a separarnos —Se negó en redondo.

—Me buscan a mí, Merce. No dejaré que te atrapen de nuevo.

—Y no lo harán.

—Esta vez nos matarían —dijo él, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Lo sé.

Habían acabado con la vida de uno de ellos. Nada les salvaría ahora.

—¿Les mentiste?

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

—No soy yo quién ellos buscan, Mercedes. No vi nada de lo que ellos dijeron. Cuando encuentren el cuaderno y vean mis dibujos volverán y le verán muerto, desangrado en el suelo. Y entonces, vendrán a por nosotros. Por eso tienes que separarte de mí. Irte. Huir. Cuando lleguemos a la ciudad-

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Merce? ¡No quiero que te maten!

¿Es que acaso se había quedado sorda por los disparos? ¿Por qué no podía entender que tenían que separarse? ¿Tanto le costaba obedecer?

—Buscan a un chico como tú, Sam.

—Ahora me buscan a mí.

—No —Mercedes volvió a negar con la cabeza, enérgicamente—. Buscan a alguien como tú —insistió, levantándole las puntas de su pelo rubio.

¿Ese era su plan? ¡Cortarle el pelo? Le reconocerían igualmente.

—Tenemos que seguir —dijo ella, uniendo sus manos de nuevo—. No pienso marcharme de tu lado.

Era testaruda a más no poder, pero tenía razón. Había temido que aquel Sam del pasado saliese al exterior, pero por salvarla lo había hecho y ahora también lo hacía con su aspecto. No quería volver a ser el de antes, pero era la única manera que tenían de poder despistarlos. El adolescente problemático Sam Smith no tardaría en volver a formar parte de su vida, años después.

* * *

—No puedo más —se quejó ella, cansada de tanto correr.

—Solo un poco más, por favor. Tenemos que llegar allí. Es... una casa. Podremos pedir ayuda.

—Otra casa en medio del bosque. Sam... Dime que no hemos corrido en círculos —Estaba tan mareada que la chica ya creía ver lo que no era. ¿Y si habían terminado corriendo hacia la misma casa?

—Vamos. No es la misma —le dijo, feliz.

Y no lo era, pero tampoco había gente en ella. Estaba vacía completamente y la puerta, estaba cerrada.

—Entremos —propuso ella.

—No. Deberíamos seguir.

—Quizás tengan algo que nos indique dónde estamos. O un teléfono. Podrían tener... —Antes de que acabase la frase, el chico ya había forzado la puerta para dejarla entrar—. La línea está cortada —le informó, después de comprobarlo.

—Mierda.

Mientras Sam recorría el resto de la casa, Mercedes le habló desde la cocina.

—Hay comida en la nevera y no está caducada —dijo, sacando un cartón de leche y abriendo las demás puertas del mueble para buscar vasos.

Sam entró en la cocina cuando ella había terminado de llenarle el vaso, y se lo bebió de un trago, ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

—Ha empezado a llover —susurró Mercedes, moviendo la cortina y mirando a través de la ventana.

—Perfecto. Eso borrará nuestras huellas —respondió él, aliviado.

Eso les dificultaría alcanzarles, y les ayudaría a escapar. Sam dio gracias a Dios por aquel regalo. Acababan de matar a un hombre, pero Él parecía seguir de su parte.

—Pasaremos aquí la noche.

—Yo creo que deberíamos continuar.

—Pronto anochecerá y no veremos para seguir el camino —le explicó.

Mercedes sabía que él llevaba razón, que no podían recorrer ese bosque de noche y con lluvia, pero el hecho de pasar la noche a solas con él en aquella fría casa la atemorizaba. Había descubierto que su corazón latía como un loco cada vez que él entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella, lo que solo podía indicar una cosa: Sam Evans, el chico serio y enigmático que conocía desde hace años, le gustaba. A juzgar por cómo sus pelos se le ponían de punta cada vez que él le sonreía y la rozaba, parecía ser mucho más que eso. El chico se había encargado de mantenerla a salvo, así que, quizás... La chica detuvo sus pensamientos antes de que éstos fuesen demasiado lejos. Él había tenido bastantes oportunidades para dar el paso y no lo había hecho, así que, era más que obvio que no estaba interesado en ella. Todo iría bien, mientras él no advirtiese cómo sus ojos trataban de desnudarle cada vez que le tenía cerca. No quería que Sam se diese cuenta de aquello y la abordase, asegurándole que nunca tendrían nada. No hacía falta que se lo dijese pues ella lo tenía más que claro.

La herida que el retroceso de la pistola había dejado en su mano la devolvió a la realidad. Habían matado a un hombre. Ambos. Y lo único en lo que podía pensar era que ella no era su tipo. Mercedes quiso golpearse con todas sus fuerzas. Salir al exterior y que el agua cayese sobre ella. ¡Habían acabado con la vida de un hombre! Asesino o buena persona, no importaba. Le habían matado y ellos también se habían convertido en unos asesinos como aquellos de los que escapaban. Cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de Ryan sin el pasamontañas, tendido el suelo con un charco de sangre brotando de su cuello, pero era imposible. Aquella imagen la acompañaría durante el resto de su vida.

—¿Merce?

Él se había pasado los últimos minutos mirándola y esperando una respuesta, pero ésta apareció finalmente en forma de lágrimas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué nos pasará cuando volvamos allí? Hemos matado a un hombre, Sam. Nos llevarán a la cárcel.

—No pueden. Fue en defensa propia. Es... escúchame —le pidió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Era él o nosotros, Merce —susurró, borrando sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—Si es así, ¿por qué me siento como si me hubiese matado a mí misma? —dijo, cerrando los ojos y dejando salir más lágrimas sin descanso.

Sam no supo qué hacer más que levantarlos a ambos y abrazarla con cariño. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué él también se sentía así? ¿Qué jamás había pensado que el Sam problemático que había permanecido años encerrado en su interior, saldría para volverle a meter en problemas? ¿Que si alguno de ellos iba a la cárcel probablemente fuese él mismo? No dejaría que la chica hundiese su vida. Se declararía culpable de aquel crimen él mismo de ser necesario.

—Lo siento —susurró, abrazándola aún más fuerte —. Todo... Todo fue mi culpa. Creyeron que tú eras... —se calló, antes de acabar la frase.

_Mi novia._

—Esa es la razón por la que sigo viva —murmuró contra su pecho, sin levantar la cabeza. Le había estropeado la camisa al chico. No había dejado de llorar abrazada a él, mientras sus brazos fuertes la rodeaban. Se sentía tan protegida y a la vez se moría de miedo por su proximidad. Cada vez que él la abrazaba, miles de sensaciones la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies. El chico tenía tanto cariño en su interior que le hacía desear el que lo compartiese con ella.

La imagen de Ryan volvió a ocupar su mente, cerrando los ojos con demasiada fuerza, tratando de borrarla en vano.

—Yo fui quién le disparó.

—No, no fue así —protestó ella, empujándole con sus manos y levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es lo que diremos cuando lleguemos. Fui yo quién disparó la pistola.

—No es cierto, Sam. Mira mis manos, mira las tuyas —La chica observó las de ambos. La herida que el retroceso había dejado en él era mucho más leve, lo que indicaba que sus dedos no habían estado en contacto con el gatillo.

—Esto no demuestra nada, Mercedes. Yo apreté tus dedos para que disparases —quiso hacerla entrar en razón.

—No fue así —negó con la cabeza, volviendo a sentarse en aquella silla. Necesitaba alejarse de él, alejarse y pensar. Aquello no había sido así, ¿por qué él se empeñaba en hacerle creer que así había sucedido todo? —. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabemos cómo sucedió en realidad.

—No me importa, Merce. No dejaré que te detengan por un jodido error. Tienes familia, dos padres y un hermano que te quieren y se morirían si te viesen entre rejas.

¡Y tú también! Quiso gritarle. Pero no sabía si aquello era cierto. No sabía nada de él. Samuel Evans, el chico serio y enigmático que vivía con su hermano Bobby.

—No puedes hacer esto —dijo, tratando de no llorar de nuevo. No podía inculparse por defenderla. No se lo permitiría—. Por favor, no lo hagas, Sam —suplicó—. Les explicaremos cómo sucedió todo. Tú mismo dijiste que había sido en defensa propia. No nos detendrán. No nos detendrán —Susurró, con la voz rota, una y otra vez, mientras tiraba de su mano para pedirle que se sentase de nuevo. Sus padres y su hermano le llorarían si fuese a la cárcel, pero, ¿qué sucedería si fuese él? A Mercedes se le caería el alma a los pies, solo al imaginárselo entre rejas con todos aquellos asesinos y violadores. Sería como revivir aquel secuestro una y otra vez. No. Mercedes no quería que le detuviesen. No podría saber que ella había sido la causante de que al chico se le privase de su libertad.

—Yo no tengo a nadie —se sinceró él, clavando sus ojos en ella. Iba a contárselo todo. Todo por lo que había pasado aquellos años. Iba a contárselo a ella, la primera persona a la que podría decírselo.

Mercedes buscó su mano, dándole valor para continuar. Sam iba a abrirle su corazón y sus recuerdos. Guardando silencio, escuchó atentamente como el chico le hablaba de aquel Sam que tanto había querido encerrar en su interior.

* * *

_¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Han matado a Ryan... Murphy! xDD Sorry not sorry, no he podido evitarlo xD_

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Animaos a tirarme tomates vía review xD El próximo domingo más, gracias por leerlo y... espero que os haya gustado. Ya me decís ^^_

_Besos_

_Syl_


	3. No todo está perdido

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí vengo con el capítulo tres, un domingo más. Mil gracias por haberos leído el anterior y dejarme esos reviews tan bonitos, de verdad. Me alegra que os guste la historia y espero que lo que venga no os defraude ^^ Permitidme que este capítulo se lo dedique a una persona muy especial para mí. Mi abuelo. Él es la persona en la que se basan los ancianos de mis historias. Samuel Riley de Buscando un Corazón y Peter Evans, del que pronto sabréis más en este capítulo. De hecho, le he puesto como nombre Peter, en homenaje a él. Gracias por darme tanto, abuelo._

_Y también gracias a: Maru (jajaja La mente fría xD En este capi conoceréis la historia de Sam ;) Sí, lo corté ahí justito, y algo me dice que tampoco te gustará cómo corté este capi xDD Pues sí, no vas tú muy desencaminada en el corte xD A ver qué te parece, ya me dices ^.^ Un beso, Maru); a Rosa Elena (jejeje ¿Coincidencia? Quizás sí, quizás no. Quién sabe xD Mis labios están sellados, no diré nada jaja No, gracias a ti por leerlo y dejarme saber qué te parece ^^ Un abrazo y un beso, Rosa Elena!); a María Elena (¡Sí! Se lo merecía xD Nos los mató y ni siquiera nos dijo cómo :( ¿Muchos misterios? Umm, quizás no tantos xD Mil gracias, María Elena. Besos!)_

_La canción del capítulo es "La respuesta no es la huída" de Maldita Nerea._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: No todo está perdido**_

_Mas si miras, verás unos ojos convencidos,  
De que soy lo que soy por nacer donde he nacido,  
El latir más sincero, el misterio en que creo,  
Aun sigue aquí, aun sigue aquí..._

_¡Aquí ahora y siempre!_

_Y aunque ahora el mundo gire en otra dirección,_  
_Eres tu quién le da, sentido,_

_A lo que dice tu dormido corazón._  
_No todo está perdido._

—No tengo familia, Merce —dijo él, negando con la cabeza.

Y con aquellas palabras, la chica tuvo que resistir la tentación de abrazarle de nuevo y resguardarle entre sus brazos. Porque él era mucho más grande que ella pero eso no le importaba. Solo deseaba que el chico comprendiese que ella estaría ahí para él, siempre.

Sin embargo, Mercedes no se levantó, guardando silencio mientras le escuchaba abrir su corazón.

—Mi abuelo era lo único que me quedaba y se murió hace tres años.

—Lo siento mucho, Sam.

El chico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir adelante.

—Daría lo que fuese por haber nacido en una familia como la tuya.

Mercedes abrió la boca asombrada. ¿Acaso él no había sido feliz? La curiosidad de saber más acerca de su pasado la invadió. Quiso hablar, pero él la interrumpió, empezando a relatarle la historia de aquella familia infeliz de la que hablaba.

—Mi madre era una soñadora. Una chica que creía en los cuentos de princesas encerradas en una torre esperando que un príncipe viniese a rescatarlas.

Mercedes sonrió levemente al oírle. Ella también había tenido aquellos sueños siendo niña.

—Se enamoró. Pero ese chico no era un príncipe, sino un ladrón que le robó el corazón con engaños y la sacó de su casa, exponiéndola a mil y un peligros a ella y a su bebé —Sam se calló durante unos segundos, antes de proseguir. Él era aquel bebé del que le hablaba. Su voz había temblado al referirse a sí mismo—. Mi abuelo sabía que ella se encontraba con él en secreto y le prohibía que lo hiciese, encerrándola en casa, haciendo más grandes las fantasías de mi madre. Una princesa encerrada en su torre esperando que él viniese y la salvase, llevándosela lejos. Y así lo hizo. Huyeron. Dónde mi abuelo no pudiese encontrarles. Fue ahí cuando ella se enfrentó a la realidad. Él no era un príncipe de cuento y jamás lo sería por mucho que le prometiese a ella que cambiaría. Vivían en la carretera y robaban, para luego vender lo sustraído al mejor postor. También traficaba con droga. Él lo era todo menos un buen hombre.

Mercedes se sintió pequeña, oyéndole hablar de su familia. Ellos habían tenido vidas tan diferentes. La mano que había unido a la de él, sentía sus temblores encima de la mesa, pero Mercedes se rehusaba a mirarlas, quizás temiendo que él fuese a romper aquel contacto.

—Con el tiempo, ella también se convirtió en lo que él era. Y su hijo... —El chico cerró los ojos al decir aquello. Confesarle su historia le estaba costando demasiado, pero no podía detenerse, no ahora que ella oiría toda la verdad—. Era un crío cuando mis padres murieron al precipitarse por un terraplén el coche en el que escapaban de la policía. Yo no iba en él. Mi padre me había dejado en una gasolinera cercana, prometiéndome que regresarían a por mí cuando consiguieran despistarles. Pero no lo consiguieron. Las autoridades me llevaron a un centro de acogida, donde no tardaron en buscar una familia que cuidase de mí.

La chica sonrió al pensar en la suerte que él había tenido de poder empezar de nuevo con otra familia, pero Sam negó con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndole ver que aquello no había sido así.

—Eran buenas personas, Merce. Y yo era el hijo de mi padre. Él mismo se había encargado de hacerme ver todos aquellos años, que tarde o temprano, acabaría siendo como él. Tenía los mismos rasgos, los mismos gestos. Él quería que fuese igual a él. Un ladrón. Un criminal.

Ella negó en silencio, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sus rasgos podían ser idénticos, pero no eran la misma persona. El corazón de Sam no tenía maldad. Él no...

—Hice lo posible para que me devolviesen al centro y lo conseguí —dijo, mientras Mercedes reprimía otro "No" —. Pasé por varias familias hasta que ya nadie quiso hacerse cargo de mí. Me había hecho mayor en aquel entonces y las familias solo buscaban bebés y niños inocentes para darles todo el cariño del mundo.

El hecho de oírle decir aquel "niños inocentes" hizo que su pecho le doliese. Sam no se había visto como un niño inocente, sino uno roto, defectuoso, que no merecía el cariño de una familia. Su padre le había hecho muchísimo daño y lo más probable era que, aún muerto, todavía siguiese haciéndoselo.

—No quería arruinarles la vida a aquellas familias, Merce. Tenía un pasado. Todavía lo tengo —dijo, demostrándole así, que ella estaba en lo cierto. La chica recordó en ese momento la facilidad con la que había roto la ventana del coche y el puente que le había hecho para poder arrancarlo. Quién sabe cuántas más cosas habría aprendido de su padre—. Cuando ya pensaba que estaría solo toda mi vida, Peter me encontró y me llevó a su casa, cambiándome el apellido y poniéndome el suyo y el de mi madre, Evans. Todavía recuerda sus palabras la primera vez que me vio en el centro de acogida. "Eres idéntico a él, hijo, pero no eres tu padre".

Mercedes sonrió al oír aquellas palabras. Su abuelo tenía razón, Sam no podría ser como su padre. Él no.

—Mi abuelo fue quién me enseñó que yo no estaba destinado a convertirme en lo que mi padre había sido. Peter me ofreció un futuro. Pagó mis clases de pintura y me dio todo el cariño que tanto me había hecho falta. Hasta el último día de su vida.

La chica sintió cómo las injusticias de la vida caían sobre él. Sam había encontrado a su abuelo, o más bien, su abuelo le había encontrado, pero había tenido muy poco tiempo para disfrutar de su cariño.

_¿Por qué?_

—Él era mi ancla, Merce. Y cuando se fue, el temor de defraudarle creció dentro de mí. Le prometí que nunca lo haría. Le prometí tantas cosas... Pero se fue, y me dejó solo —Las lágrimas que había tratado de guardar durante todo ese tiempo, salían ahora al exterior al recordar su muerte.

Mercedes elevó su mano libre para borrar una de aquellas lágrimas, al tiempo que él cerraba sus ojos y reposaba su mejilla en aquella mano, provocando que el corazón de la chica empezase a latir como loco queriendo salírsele de su pecho.

_Déjame ser tu ancla._

Habría querido decirle.

_Déjame cuidarte y hacerte ver que nunca podrías ser él._

Pero se calló, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha con los de él y acariciando con su mano izquierda su rostro.

—No soportaba mirarme al espejo y verle a él —dijo Sam, abriendo los ojos para mirarla de nuevo.

—Oh, Sam... —Se lamentó, negando con la cabeza—. La barba y el pelo largo... —No era para que no le reconociesen, sino para que él no se reconociese como la imagen de su padre. Ahora entendía aquello que él le había dicho acerca de sus gafas.

—Tenemos que deshacernos de ello —dijo, rápidamente, levantándose de la silla—. Necesitamos unas tijeras y cuchillas de afeitar. Busquemos.

—Sam, por favor, no puedes... No lo hagas —le pidió, deteniéndole. No quería que el chico se derrumbase de nuevo al mirarse en el espejo.

—Dijiste que buscaban a alguien como yo —le recordó él.

—Entonces no sabía a qué se debía todo esto —respondió, acariciando su pelo largo y rubio.

—Tengo que hacerlo, si queremos dificultarles el encontrarnos —dijo, haciendo lo mismo con su pelo negro.

—¿Cuándo acabará todo esto, Sam? ¿Qué más tendrá que pasar hasta despertar de esta pesadilla? —Mercedes trató de no volver a llorar. Sentía cómo si ya no le quedasen lágrimas en su interior.

—No lo sé, Merce —respondió, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hermosa? Aún cansada y rendida después de toda aquella huída, ella era la chica más bonita y dulce que había visto en su vida. Mentiría si no reconociese que se moría por besar sus labios. Aún viviendo aquella pesadilla cada minuto, su cuerpo no dejaba de gritarle que la besase. Pero no podía. Ella era la hermana de Bobby y él nunca podría ser merecedor de un beso suyo. Él nunca podría merecer nada bueno en su vida, y ella era lo más bonito que existía en el mundo—. Necesitamos unas tijeras y unas cuchillas de afeitar —le recordó, evitando así que sus labios tomasen vida propia y le obligasen a besarla.

—Sí —Ella asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que sentía el vacío que sus manos dejaban al abandonar su rostro.

Sam salió disparado hacia los demás cuartos de aquella cabaña y ella lo hizo también, buscando unas tijeras que le sirviesen para aquel trabajo. Un trueno se oyó a lo lejos, haciéndola temblar como una hoja.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó de nuevo antes de aplicarle el jabón en su rostro.

—No mucho... Intenta no cortarme una oreja.

—Lo digo en serio, Sam. Has estado años escondido detrás de ella.

—Hazlo Merce. Hazlo ya. Sam Smith volverá tarde o temprano. No importa cuánto deje crecer mi pelo o mi barba. He matado a un hombre, mi padre tenía razón en todo lo que decía —El chico tomó su mano con fuerza y la dejó sobre su rostro, instándole a que comenzase el trabajo.

—No... No digas eso. No fue así — ¿Por qué razón se empeñaba en hacerle daño con sus palabras? ¿Es que acaso no comprendía lo que causaban en ella? —Sam Smith no volverá. Mírame —dijo, dejando la cuchilla a un lado y tomando su rostro entre sus dos manos—. Sam Smith no existe y nunca existirá.

—Merce...

—Eres Sam Evans, ¿me oyes? Y no me importa cuánto te parezcas a él. Nunca, escúchame bien, nunca te convertirás en lo que él fue —diciendo esto, su mano buscó finalmente la cuchilla y comenzó a afeitarle.

Sam la observaba fijamente mientras ella hacía desaparecer poco a poco su barba, y sus ganas de besarla aumentaban. Estaba tan cerca que podría rodearla con sus manos y volver a abrazarla, pero si lo hacía, aquello le causaría un buen corte en su cara.

—Volvería a hacerlo de nuevo para protegernos —le aseguró.

—Sí. Sam Evans lo haría sin duda alguna. Y también Mercedes Jones —le dijo, haciéndole ver que Sam Smith nunca formaría parte de sus vidas—. Tu abuelo sabía que podrías conseguirlo, Sam. Él confió en ti, igual que yo lo hago.

El pecho del chico se hinchó de amor al oírla.

No. No de amor. Sino de ilusión. Ella confiaba en él a pesar de todo aquello que le había contado. Confiaba en él y Sam no hacía más que desear besarla y rodearla con sus brazos para sentirla pegada a su cuerpo. Le había embrujado y él había caído en la trampa que la chica había tejido a su alrededor.

Se moría por probar sus labios, su piel. Sabía lo que era abrazarla, y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar cerca de ella sin que sus manos buscasen sus mejillas. Ahora eran las de él las que permanecían cubiertas por las manos suaves de la chica. Ya no quedaba barba en él y Mercedes le sonreía mientras sus dedos viajaban por la línea de su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Supongo que ahora toca ese corte de pelo.

—Supongo —respondió, nervioso, mientras ella limpiaba el jabón y secaba su rostro.

La chica se lo quedó mirando fijamente sin buscar todavía las tijeras. Lo que hizo que Sam se desesperase por saber qué le sucedía.

—Merce, ¿qué...?

—Tu herida —dijo sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos—. Deberíamos desinfectarla. ¿Te duele?

—La verdad es que no —Había dejado de dolerle hace tiempo, pero la chica tenía razón, deberían limpiarla y desinfectarla.

La herida podía verse debajo del pelo que le caía rebelde sobre sus ojos. La poca sangre que había salido de ella la había limpiado minutos antes en el baño.

—Córtalo. Te será más fácil después —le dijo, pasándole las tijeras—. No me cortes una oreja.

—No lo haré —sonrió ella, colocándose detrás de él y mirándolos a ambos en el espejo. Tomó uno de los mechones del chico entre sus dedos y le dio un buen corte dejando que cayese al suelo.

De vez en cuando, Sam cerraba los ojos cuando los dedos de ella tocaban su piel, su cuello, su mejilla. Cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a las sensaciones que provocaban sus dedos en él. Necesitaba recordarse una y otra vez porqué no podía besarla, porque no la giraba y la colocaba en sus rodillas para apretarla contra él. Necesitaba recordase que debía devolverla sana y salva a su familia. Que la habían secuestrado por su culpa y que por aquello mismo habían matado a un hombre. Que ella era Mercedes Jones, la hermana de Bobby y él era Sam Evans, luchando por no convertirse en Sam Smith. Debía recordarse todas esas cosas y no perderse en sus hermosos ojos, ni en sus labios que ella mordía concentrada mientras le cortaba el pelo.

El suelo se había llenado rápidamente con mechones de todos los tamaños. La chica cortaba y cortaba sin detenerse, en todas direcciones. Confiaba en ella y aunque sabía que no era una peluquera profesional, no le sería difícil librarse de todo aquel pelo que le sobraba.

—Todavía sigues pareciendo una fregona —dijo, despistada.

—Vaya, muchas gracias —Sam quiso reírse, pero no le pareció lo mejor en aquel momento—. Córtalo un poco más.

—Pero sólo un poco más. No te queda bien corto del todo. ¿Lo ves? —Le mostró, escondiendo dentro de su mano unos cuántos mechones de pelo para que él viese cómo quedaría demasiado corto. La chica pegó su cabeza a la de él, para observarle mejor en el espejo.

—En realidad lo estamos cortando para que no me reconozcan —le recordó él, creyendo que aquello se le había olvidado por completo.

—Lo sé —respondió, cortándoselo un poco más—. Y luego me cortarás tú el mío.

El chico se quedó pálido cuando la oyó decir aquello. Cambiar su apariencia para que no les atrapasen podría hacerlo, pero jamás dejaría que ella se cortase el pelo. Deteniendo su mano, hizo que le mirase a los ojos.

—No.

—Sam, ¿qué sentido tiene que tú te lo cortes si yo lo sigo teniendo igual?

—No voy a cortarte el pelo, Merce. No me lo pidas.

No le cortaría aquellos hermosos y largos rizos. Cualquier cosa antes que eso.

—Pero nos atraparán por mi culpa —La chica quería hacerle ver que aquello sería lo que sucedería, pero él no parecía querer dar el brazo a torcer.

—Nos separaremos —dijo él de nuevo, sin soltar su mano.

—Te dije que no pienso separarme de ti. Pídeme cualquier otra cosa, pero no eso.

—¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo, Merce?

—¡¿Por qué no puedes entender tú que no quiero separarme de ti?! —Chilló, cansada de oírle. Demonios, había gritado demasiado y ahora el chico la miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca desencajada—. Estamos juntos en esto, desde el principio. Y se acabará para los dos al mismo tiempo —Le aseguró, con ojos suplicantes, dejando las tijeras sobre la mesa y observando el resultado final. Sin barba y sin pelo largo parecía otro hombre, uno completamente distinto. Según él mismo le había dicho, se parecía a su padre. Pero para ella, su corazón nunca cambiaría por muchos cambios físicos que se hiciera.

Sam la observó fijamente, igual que ella lo hacía.

—Dime, ¿te pareces a él? —Preguntó con miedo de oír su respuesta.

Sam se puso las gafas que había dejado encima de la mesa y volvió a mirarla mientras le respondía.

—Ahora no.

Mercedes se aventuró a sacárselas de nuevo, mientras el chico se preguntaba porqué lo hacía. Pero ella no habló, se limitó a observar aquellos ojos que esperaban una respuesta.

—Merce, ¿qué...?

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Estaba empezando a asustarle. ¿Se había dado cuenta de algo malo?

—Es solo que... tus ojos... son preciosos —le confesó, notando cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

Ella estaba llorando y Sam ni siquiera sabía el porqué.

—Merce...

—No deberían estar escondidos. Son... son hermosos.

¿Por qué lloraba? De un momento a otro, ella había empezado a derramar una y otra lágrima sin detenerse.

—Son como los de mi madre —dijo él, levantando su mano para secar una de sus lágrimas—. Y como los de mi abuelo.

Mercedes sonrió entre lágrimas, mientras las manos del chico trataban de secar sus mejillas. Aquellos ojos tan hermosos no podía haberlos heredado de su padre. Habría sido una injusticia y al parecer, Dios no lo había querido así. Sam debía dejar de acariciarla con sus dedos antes de que ella se decidiese a cometer una tontería. Como besarle. No podía. No podía aventurarse a hacerlo, pero no podía permanecer por más tiempo alejada de sus brazos. Su cuerpo la protegía cada vez que ella le buscaba y Mercedes no podía dejar de hacerlo. Sus pies la llevaron hacia él, deteniéndose enfrente de la silla. Las manos de Sam en su rostro actuaban como un imán.

Había dejado de llorar, pero no de temblar. La chica se movía nerviosa hacia él, y sus manos se habían quedado ancladas en sus mejillas. Se moría por besarla, probar su boca por fin. Pero no debía hacerlo. Tenía un sin fin de razones por las que no podía. Un sin fin de cosas que debía recordar y desterrar hacia el rincón más alejado de su mente. Pero aquellas cosas se hacían pequeñas ahora que sus dedos acariciaban sus pómulos y sus labios. Aquellas cosas se hacían diminutas conforme ella se acercaba nerviosa. Aquellas cosas desaparecieron completamente cuando ella acortó la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios por fin.

Un beso.

Un beso que supieron hacer durar tratando de no detenerse. Quizás, si lo hacían, todo aquel sueño acabase para ellos. Sam la atrajo hacía sí aún más en el beso, sentándola en sus rodillas y ella, se apretó contra él, acariciando su pelo recién cortado mientras le besaba sin descanso.

Ella le estaba besando y él le correspondía. Se habían vuelto completamente locos pero no podían parar. No podían. Y tampoco podían seguir.

—No podemos —dijo ella, sin dejar de besarle.

—No. No podemos —respondió él, besando ahora su cuello y su mandíbula.

Aquellos eran más que simples besos. Aquello era una atracción descubierta mucho tiempo después. Qué tonta había sido de no haber dado ella el primer paso, Sam la deseaba tanto como ella a él. Sus labios se lo decían. Sus manos, que hurgaban debajo de su camiseta buscando su piel, se lo decían. Su corazón latiendo como un loco se lo decía, y ella no podía dejar de besarle por mucho que necesitase respirar.

Se miraron a los ojos, antes de volver a unir sus labios en otro beso. Uno más febril y urgente que el anterior. Se probaban como si lo hubieran deseado durante años y quizás había sido así. Se besaban sin detenerse, mientras sus manos pasaban de su pelo corto a su cuello, y las de él de su cintura a sus hombros. No podían parar y tampoco querían hacerlo.

—No deberíamos —dijo él, besando y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

—No. No deberíamos —respondió ella, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las manos de él hicieran contacto con su piel.

—Merce... Dime que pare. Por favor. Dímelo y lo haré —Sus manos regresaron a sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarle y a escucharle atentamente.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo a unir sus labios en otro beso.

—No pares, Sam. No lo hagas.

El gemido que salió de la boca del chico le hizo ver que ambos estaban igual de perdidos. Se habían vuelto locos. Completamente locos. Pero no tenían ninguna intención de curarse de aquella bendita enfermedad.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Sed buenos y hacédmelo saber con un review ^.^ Me gustaría leer lo que pensáis de la historia :)_

_Y hasta aquí por hoy, el próximo domingo más. Ojalá que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leerlo. Un beso y un abrazo fuerte._

_Syl_


	4. Ángeles

_¡Buenos días a todos! Feliz Domingo de Ramos para todo el mundo que lo celebre. ^^ Hoy además es también el cumpleaños de mi hermana Soni así que desde aquí, permitidme que le regale parte de este capítulo, que luego siempre se queja por que nunca le regalo nada jejejeje ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sonia! Te quiero mucho, mucho. Gracias por aguantarme siempre cuando empiezo a hablar de mis niños y sus historias y nunca me callo xD Pobrecilla, debe estar harta de mí ya xD ¡Un beso, Soni!_

_Este capítulo tiene triple dedicación, espero que las personas a las que se lo dedico no se peleen y eso xD Va para ti, Laura, porque por fin después de tanto tiempo, el personaje que creé con tu nombre, sale en la historia xD Espero que te guste, ¿recuerdas cuando me recomendaste ver Haven? Bueno, digamos que estos dos personajes surgieron de allí, les he cambiado el apellido, pero creo que sabrás bien de quiénes se tratan, jijiji ¡Un besito! Gracias por ser tan fan de nuestros niños aunque RIB se los haya cargado y ¡gracias por estar ahí!_

_Y por último, pero no menos importante, va para ti, mi Ceni. Porque dentro de poquito es tu cumple, y llegaré con un nuevo one shot de regalo, pero el regalo de este año lo traigo en dos partes así que esta es la primera. Además, te leíste los tres anteriores en un solo día así que te mereces una recompensa. No voy a entrar a escribir lo mucho que te quiero y todo eso, porque creo que la nota de autor de la semana que viene me quedará enorme, así que, simplemente, gracias y, ¡espero que te guste! :*_

_Y gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en el anterior capi. A Savri (Mis Sams son tal y como yo veía al Sam de la tercera temporada. Decidido por su chica y que se rompía a la mínima. Es un amor de hombre, ¿verdad?Mil gracias por tus palabras, Savri, son preciosa *_* Mil gracias por leerlo y comentarlo. ¡Un besito!); Maru (¿Verdad? Siempre lo retardo demasiado, pero éstos como bien dijiste, no se podían esperar xD Veremos qué pasa ahora jijii Es que sus ojos son hermosos. *_* Son preciosísimos. Esa parte también es mi favorita ¿Se arrepentirán? OMG, no tengo idea jajaja Compruébalo tú misma jijiji Un besote enorme, Maru!); Rosa Elena (Sorry por dejarlo ahí, y creo, no, estoy convencida, de que me matarás cuando leas el final de este capítulo, mejor no digo nada y me espero al comentario. xD Me hace mucha ilusión leer que te gustó el anterior, muchísimas gracias Rosa Elena. Un beso y un abrazo fuerte!); Viki (Besos para ti también, mil gracias por leerlo! ^^ Y gracias por el review!); María Elena (Siempre lo dejo en la mejor parte, ¿verdad? Soy una experta en eso, o una mala persona por hacerlo jejeje Besitos, María Elena, mil gracias por leerlo!); Alondra (¡Mátame! Me lo merezco, y upppss, en el capi de hoy vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, jajaja Un beso!); mi niña Azu, mi Ceni, mi preciosura (Gracias a ti por existir ^^ Por aquí eso de "No la tocaría ni con un palo" se dice mucho xD Y si, me has dicho muchas veces que te encantan mis Sams jijij Yo me muero con tus Mercedes así que estamos empatadas xD Yo también te odio, Cenito xDD Y ya no tienes más que esperar, aquí lo tienes para cuando quieras leerlo, con dedicación incluida, porque el título del capi es precioso, como tú. ¡Mil besos!)_

_No me lío más que sino no lo leéis xD Ah, la canción de este capi es de Eros Ramazzotti "Un ángel como el sol tú eres" y por si no se entiende el título, ambos lo son. Él y ella. Ángeles. (Aunque no literalmente, o quién sabe, xD Mejor me callo)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Ángeles**_

_Instantes por vivir_

_De luz y lealtad_

_Delante de mí estás._

_¿Quién eres tú?_

_Es tan difícil describirte_

_Un ángel como el sol tú eres_

_Que ha caído aquí_

_La verdad en ti_

_Que con el alma haces el amor._

Chocándose con el lavabo sobre el que seguían las tijeras y las cuchillas que había utilizado para cortarle el pelo y afeitarle la barba, Mercedes se dejaba besar por él. Ambos se habían levantado de nuevo, y buscaban apoyo en cada una de las superficies que encontraban a su paso. Aquel lavabo, la pared del baño contigua a la puerta, el pasillo de aquella pequeña casa, la puerta de una de las habitaciones, el armario... Sus ropas habían empezado a desparecer en cada vuelta. La camiseta de él y la de ella habían quedado olvidadas en algún lugar de aquel pasillo, mientras ambos buscaban una habitación en la que satisfacer sus deseos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo.

Sam no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. La chica a la que besaba y acariciaba era Mercedes Jones, la hermana de Bobby, aquella a la que no debería acercarse.

—Merce... —Susurraba entre besos, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda desnuda—. Merce...

Como una respuesta, ella echaba hacia atrás su cabeza, dejando que él también explorase su cuello y aquel rincón debajo de su oreja que tanto le volvía loca. Las manos de él la atraían en todo momento hacia su cuerpo, mientras un nuevo trueno les sobresaltaba.

Fuera, la lluvia caía sin descanso, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en el interior. Estaba a punto de hacer el amor. Con Sam. Con él. Y su corazón latía como un loco consciente del paso que iba a dar. Dejó escapar un jadeo ronco cuando la boca de él buscó cada uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela de su sujetador excitándolos más de lo que ya lo estaban. Sus piernas no tardarían en dejarla caer al suelo si seguía allí de pie, con él explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Le deseaba tanto... Había tardado en darse cuenta de ello. Tanto, que aquel deseo había explotado delante de ella como una pasión arrolladora. Una capaz de provocar que ambos perdiesen el juicio y se abandonasen a amarse en aquella noche de tormenta.

Sus labios en su ombligo volvieron a hacerla temblar, al tiempo que otro trueno se oía fuera de la cabaña. Acariciando su pelo, el chico la miró mientras desabrochaba y bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones, dejando a la vista sus braguitas de encaje negro. No llegó a despojarla de ellas, pero el beso que Sam dejó en aquel triángulo de tela la hizo estremecer y dejar que él la guiase hacia la cama.

Sentados, ella volvió a sumergirse en sus hermosos ojos verdes y Sam sostuvo sus mejillas entre sus manos, regalándole nuevos besos que la enloquecían. La tenía entre sus brazos, como había deseado Dios sabía desde cuando y no pensaba dejarla ir, no a menos que ella se lo pidiese. Sus dedos buscaban su piel mientras sus labios saboreaban los de ella. Nunca podría cansarse de besarla. Aquellos labios habían nacido para él. Era un egoísta por pensarlo siquiera pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando la chica fue quién empezó a besarle en cada rincón. En sus párpados, haciendo que luchase por no derramar ni una sola lágrima de emoción. En sus mejillas, que se coloreaban a cada segundo. En su cuello, excitándolo y provocándole cerrar sus ojos, mientras sus manos vagaban por sus abdominales, aquellos que ella también probaba con sus labios. Las manos de él la sostenían, ancladas a ambos lados de su cintura. Le estaba volviendo loco tal y cómo él lo había hecho tiempo antes.

—Merce... —jadeó, al ver que era ella ahora la que buscaba desabrochar sus pantalones y liberarlo de aquella prisión de tela. Cuando sus manos lo acariciaron, Sam dejó de respirar durante un segundo, cerrando los ojos al sentir aquella boca dándole placer. Su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, mientras ella jugaba con él y lo conducía al paraíso. No podía hablar, no cuando todavía con los pantalones puestos y sin haberle quitado su ropa interior, la chica lo hacía llegar al cielo con su boca—. Oh, Merce... —Si no se detenía, si no lo hacía, él terminaría y no quería hacerlo así. Necesitaba llenarla por completo. Necesitaba entrar en ella y hacerle sentir lo que Mercedes había provocado en él.

La chica elevó su mirada, buscando sus ojos verdes, al notar que sus manos habían dejado de acariciar su pelo. Éstas se habían movido para desabrochar su sujetador, liberando sus pechos y dejándolos a su merced. Las manos de Sam no tardaron en acariciarlos y apretarlos ligeramente. Mercedes ronroneó a la vez que él la volteaba y se colocaba encima, para recorrerla de nuevo con su boca ésta vez, demorándose en darle todo el cariño que necesitaba.

—Sam... —gimió, cuando su lengua acarició cada uno de ellos y su mano siguió bajando hasta tocar su humedad.

Estaba tan lista que Sam tuvo que calmarse para no acabar antes incluso de poder sentirla. Se desnudó por completo, al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía y se posicionó para entrar, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

—No tengo protección —se lamentó.

Después de todo aquello, él no podría amarla porque no tenía un jodido condón para ponerse. Maldita fuera su suerte.

—Es... estoy tomando la píldora. No hay peligro de... —Consiguió decir después de que él quisiera aliviarla igualmente, acariciándola con su boca.

Sam volvió a levantar la cabeza al tiempo que ella tiraba de su cuerpo y se abría para él. Despacio, muy despacio, Sam comenzó a entrar en ella, mientras sus ojos se miraban y sus manos se apoyaban a cada lado de ella en la cama.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, instantes después.

—Ajá —asintió con la cabeza, mordiendo su labio inferior y notando cómo el chico entraba en ella por completo.

—Eres tan hermosa... —susurró, besando sus labios al tiempo que las manos de ella acariciaban sus mejillas y luego, recorrían su espalda, deteniéndose en su trasero. Sam comenzó un vaivén que supo que no duraría mucho, la chica le apretaba y le encendía de una manera que le volvía loco.

—Sam... —Sus nombres eran lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. El de él, el de ella. Sus respiraciones agitadas, sus jadeos. Entraba en ella consciente de que aquello que estaba sucediendo entre ambos era una locura, una que no podían evitar cometer. Quizás se arrepintiesen más tarde, quizás aquello fuera lo que sucediese al final, pero ahora, con sus cuerpos chocando el uno contra el otro y marcando un único ritmo, no podían pensar en otra cosa.

Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Ella había llegado segundos antes y ahora lo arrastraba a él, vaciándose en su interior en una, dos, tres embestidas más.

Si en algún momento había creído que podría amarla una vez y luego olvidarse de ello, estaba completamente equivocado. Jamás tendría suficiente de ella. La había amado por vez primera y las ganas de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos volverían de nuevo en cuestión de tiempo. Girándose hacia ella, acarició con su mano derecha su mejilla, mientras observaba cómo el cansancio empezaba a cerrar sus hermosos ojos marrones.

—Duerme —susurró.

Y ella lo hizo, mientras sus dedos peinaban su pelo negro y los truenos se oían fuera de la casa. Sam les tapó con la manta y la abrazó a él. Seguía sin verse merecedor de ella, lo más bonito que existía en el mundo. No la merecía, pero la haría feliz todos los días de su vida si ella y su familia se lo permitiesen. Dejaría de pintar en el metro y se buscaría un buen trabajo. Pero nada de eso sucedería si ellos no conseguían llegar sanos y salvos a la ciudad. ¿Y si esa había sido su última noche con vida? ¿Y si había sido la de ella? El miedo a perderla le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Había sufrido antes ese miedo, pero no podía compararse al sentir cómo ahora podrían arrebatársela siendo suya. De él.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, mientras el chico acariciaba su pelo negro. Aquel que ella había querido que él le cortase. Una lágrima que siguió a otra y luego a otra. No quería cerrar sus ojos, no quería dormir. Quería seguir contemplándola allí con él, abrazada a él, con su cabeza junto a su cuello. Pero observándola mientras lloraba, Sam también se quedó finalmente dormido.

* * *

El sonido de un disparo le despertó, observando que ya no permanecía al lado de ella en aquella cama, sino que se encontraba en la cocina, sentado a la mesa mientras bebía un vaso de leche recién sacado de la nevera. Un disparo al que le siguió otro, y luego otro. Un disparo que le hizo levantarse de la silla y correr hacia la habitación donde ella dormía.

—No... —Un dolor desgarrador lo golpeó, viéndola sin vida sobre la cama que ambos habían compartido horas antes. Sangre salía ahora, tiñendo la cama donde se habían amado por primera y última vez. En segundos, avanzó hacia ella, sosteniéndola contra su cuerpo, mientras la sangre le ensuciaba y las lágrimas no le permitían ver su hermoso e inerte rostro —. Por favor, no me dejes. No te vayas —rogó, besando su rostro y sus labios—. Merce... Merce, tienes que quedarte conmigo. Te necesito. No te puedes ir ahora. No ahora, por favor —le decía mientras mecía su cuerpo entre sus brazos. La acunaba como a un bebé. Como a la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Como a algo suyo. Por siempre suyo.

Las lágrimas que el chico derramaba mojaban el rostro de ella, al que él había rehusado cerrarle los ojos. No podía. No podía hacerlo. Cerrárselos implicaría que ya no volvería a verla. Que se había ido. Lo mejor de su mundo. Lo más bonito. Se había ido y le había dejado solo.

—Sam...

La voz que resonó en la habitación hizo que el chico levantase su cabeza, observando de pie frente a él, la figura del viejo Peter Evans.

—Abuelo... —dijo en un susurro, rehusándose a separarse de ella.

—Protégela, hijo.

—Yo... no —quiso hablar, pero el anciano no le dejó. Se aproximó a él, despacio, acariciando cada uno de sus rostros y luego, volvió de nuevo su mirada a su nieto.

—Protégela.

—Abuelo...

—Es un orgullo que seas mi nieto, Sam. Siempre lo será —fue lo último que el chico le oyó decir antes de disolverse por completo delante de él.

_Protégela._

Resonó en su cabeza, observando su rostro sin vida.

_Protégela._

Oía a lo lejos.

_Protégela._

—Sam, Sam... —El chico no respondía a ninguno de sus estímulos. Solo lloraba y dejaba salir lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas y su cuello. Le había despertado con sus sollozos, pero él seguía todavía en aquel mundo de sueños en los que parecía estar sufriendo una enorme pena—. Sam, despierta, por favor.

—No me dejes, no ahora —le oía decir, a la vez que ella le abrazaba con mayor fuerza, queriendo sacarle de aquella pesadilla.

—Sam, por favor —le rogó, besando su pecho sin soltarle—. Despiértate.

La estaba asustando. Él no se despertaba y ella no podía hacer nada más que mantenerse fuerte por él.

El salto que el chico dio en ese momento la hizo ver que él se había despertado por fin. Moviéndose a un lado, le observó secarse las lágrimas, mientras sus manos temblaban.

—Sam...

—¿Merce?

—Soñabas.

—Te vi —dijo, clavando sus ojos en ella—. Estabas en esta misma cama. Cubierta de sangre, como Jack y Cindy. No... no respirabas. Y yo no dejaba de llorar. Y te pedía que no te fueses. Que no me dejases solo, pero tú ya no podías oírme. Y... —No solo las manos le temblaban. Todo su cuerpo lo hacía mientras con la voz rota, el chico le relataba lo que había soñado.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella, buscando sus manos, resguardándolas entre las suyas—. Estoy bien.

—Te tenía entre mis brazos, pero tu corazón no latía. Te acunaba. Te besaba, pero tú no me respondías.

—Fue una pesadilla —dijo ella, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Quizás su verdadero final no estuviese tan lejos. Quizás aquello que había soñado él, era su realidad y su futuro.

—No quiero perderte, no ahora... —le confesó, dejando sus manos y sosteniendo su rostro entre las suyas. Era tan hermosa, y él odiaba derramar lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos impidiéndole poder admirarla.

Mercedes no dijo nada. Simplemente acarició con sus manos libres sus mejillas y luego, le besó. Con pasión. Con un amor que estaba naciendo en su corazón o uno que llevaba dormido demasiado tiempo dentro de ella.

Lo besó y luego lo abrazó, haciendo chocar sus pieles, sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos y el calor que emanaba de ellos.

Esa noche podría ser la última que pasasen juntos, ambos lo sabían. Y no querían decirlo en voz alta.

Sin hablarse, sus cuerpos volvieron a amarse una segunda vez, demostrándose lo que sentían cuando las palabras no lo hacían. Y una tercera, mientras ella dejaba que él la abrazase por detrás, besando su cuello y sus hombros, y acariciando sus pechos con su mano. Apretando su cuerpo contra él lo máximo posible. Su espalda contra el pecho de él, sintiendo cómo Sam entraba en ella desde atrás, hasta poseerla por completo, uniendo sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos. La ansiaba, la deseaba y no podía alejarse de ella. Completamente rendidos, sus ojos se cerraron sin separarse. Sin alejarse la abrazaba dormido. La abrazaba como nunca lo había hecho antes. Como si tuviese todo su mundo entre sus brazos y pudiese perderlo en tan solo un segundo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó para ellos antes de lo que ambos quisieran. Tenían que irse, marcharse de allí. De aquella cabaña donde habían sido felices durante unas horas. Una cabaña que los había unido mucho más de lo que habían hecho todos aquellos años en los que se habían conocido. Se deseaban, era una realidad. Una que ambos comprendían y contra la que no pensaban luchar, sino abandonarse a ese deseo. Mercedes abrió los ojos poco a poco, buscando sus manos y encontrándolas de nuevo en su cintura, acariciándola y protegiéndola mientras dormía. Cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, la chica deseó no tener que levantarse de aquella cama, no tener que irse de allí. Quedarse a su lado, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella, amarle una última vez, o quizás otra primera. Pero no podían. Tenían que irse, salir de allí y seguir huyendo, porque eso era lo que ellos hacían. Huir, luchar por sus vidas. En silencio rezó para que Dios les ayudase. Para que les dejase vivir.

—Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que salir de aquí —le oyó decir junto a su cuello, sintiendo su respiración en su piel.

—Sí —susurró Mercedes, acariciando sus dedos con cariño.

—Lo conseguiremos, Merce. Hablaremos con la policía. Se lo contaremos todo y seremos libres.

—Quiero que todo esto se acabe. Quiero...

—Lo sé —respondió él, besando su cuello.

—Yo también tengo miedo... Tengo miedo de perderte. Miedo de quedarme sola. De no conseguirlo. De morir...

—No lo harás. No lo harás —le aseguró, abrazándola con fuerza.

Él pensaba protegerla aún pereciendo en el intento. Pensaba luchar porque ella lo consiguiera. Llevarla con su familia aunque él no regresase con ella.

—Sam, yo... —quiso hablar, quiso decirle lo que sentía. Lo que él le hacía sentir, pero el chico la silenció con un último beso. Uno que le supo a poco y que le dejó con ganas de más. Ganas de permanecer junto a él durante toda su vida. Compartirla con él, con el chico serio y enigmático que le había abierto su corazón aquella noche. Aquel que había dejado que le amase y que ella entrase en su vida.

—Mañana... Mañana todo habrá acabado. Un nuevo día llegará. Una nueva vida. Mañana —dijo, colocando un mechón de su pelo negro detrás de su oreja.

—Mañana —repitió ella también, deseando que aquel mañana fuera un para siempre. Una nueva vida para ellos, una vida juntos. No quería separarse de él. ¿Se había vuelto loca? No. Era deseo. Necesidad. Cariño, dulzura, ilusión.

Sam la abrazó fuertemente una última vez, antes de levantarse y recoger sus ropas del suelo. Estaban por todas partes, prueba de aquella pasión que los había sorprendido. Se habían vuelto locos de necesidad y deseo. Locos. En aquella noche de tormenta. Fuera de la pequeña casa había dejado ya de llover, pero el suelo de aquel extraño bosque que les rodeaba aún no se había secado. Seguía húmedo, como lo estaban todavía los ojos de él. Como lo estaba su corazón que lloraba por ella en silencio. Con miedo a perderla, a que en tan solo un segundo, aquello que había sucedido en su pesadilla se hiciese realidad. Intranquilo, y ya vestido, observó cómo ella terminaba de arreglarse, guardando en su memoria cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo. Aquel que había tenido prohibido durante tantos años. Aquel que había tenido la suerte de amar. Una suerte que seguía sin merecerse.

—Sam, vamos —le pidió, devolviéndole a la realidad.

—Vamos —dijo él, observando aquella cama una última vez antes de salir de aquella casa.

* * *

Volvían a correr, tratando de salvar sus vidas. Volvían a huir y ahora lo hacían con las manos unidas, lo que les retrasaba, pero no les importaba. El miedo a separarse era más grande. Sam no había vuelto a proponérselo y ella no había tenido que volver a pelearse con él tratando de hacerle ver que no le dejaría. Habían huido de aquella cabaña sin lavarse ni comer un solo bocado. No había tiempo. Habían perdido demasiado abandonándose a aquel deseo y el temor de que les atrapasen por haber cometido aquel maravilloso error llenaba sus mentes.

Mercedes le había cortado el pelo y la barba, convirtiéndole en otro, lo que les daba cierta ventaja, pero ella aún conservaba su físico. Sam se había negado a cortar su hermoso pelo y ahora, ella solo rezaba porque nadie les reconociese. Nadie que pudiera descubrirles su localización a los secuestradores antes de que pudiesen hablar con la policía.

—No puedo más.

—Lo sé —respondió él, agotado. Ambos trataban de no rendirse, pero solo veían árboles. Cientos de ellos, mirasen donde mirasen—. Pero tenemos que seguir.

¿Dónde demonios estaban? Necesitaban encontrar alguna casa. Algo que les diese esperanza.

Sus brazos la rodearon, resguardándola, mientras cansada, reposaba su cabeza en su pecho. Respiraban con dificultad y sus manos le temblaban al acariciar su pelo negro. Sam se apoyó en uno de los árboles, recuperando el aliento y las fuerzas que pronto necesitaría de nuevo para correr.

Si no morían a manos de aquellos asesinos, lo harían en aquel maldito bosque que no parecía tener un final. Necesitaban encontrar la carretera. ¡La jodida carretera!

Cerró los ojos, mientras su respiración se iba calmando. Necesitaba un milagro. Algo que les sacase de allí.

—Vamos —fue ella de nuevo la que tiró de él para emprender la marcha.

Era una luchadora. Mucho más que él. Luchaba por vivir, por salir de allí. El cansancio podría con ella, pero no se rendía, dándole a él la fuerza y la ilusión necesarias para seguir adelante—. Sam, aquello es...

—¡Una lata de coca cola! —respondió él, agudizando su vista. Jamás se había alegrado tanto de ver una lata en medio de un bosque—. Dios bendiga a los no concienciados con la Madre Naturaleza.

Apretando fuerte su mano, ambos corrieron hacia allí, revelando no solo la lata sino el lugar en el que gente había acampado el día anterior. O quizás la semana pasada. No le importaba.

—Tenemos que estar cerca —dijo ella, ilusionada—. No han podido alejarse tanto de la carretera.

Sam no quiso hacerle ver que aquello no tenía porque ser así. En su lugar, asintió, dándole esperanzas de nuevo.

—Tenemos que llegar —fue lo único que dijo antes de que la chica tirase de su mano de nuevo, empezando a correr esperando que fuese en la dirección correcta.

Y lo había sido. Ni siquiera habían tenido que parar de nuevo a descansar antes de conseguir llegar a la carretera.

—¿Es...? ¡Lo es! —chilló la chica, corriendo todavía más rápido.

¡Una gasolinera!

Sam no podía creérselo. Habían salido a una carretera secundaria y solitaria. Una por lo que probablemente circulasen pocos turismos. Y sin embargo, delante de ellos, se encontraba una gasolinera. Quizás la única en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Tan vacía y solitaria como lo estaba la carretera.

—¡Corre! —le apuró ella, a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latir como loco creyéndoles salvados.

Sus pies le obedecieron, corriendo si detenerse hasta aquella gasolinera perdida. Parando por fin delante de la puerta, donde ambos miraron a través del cristal. Un anciano les devolvió la mirada, mientras arqueaba una ceja y bajaba una de sus manos del mostrador.

—Señor, por favor, necesitamos su ayuda —dijo Mercedes, elevando la voz—. Necesitamos un teléfono y también... —Había intentado abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada con llave.

—Chsss —la silenció Sam. El anciano se estaba moviendo y parecía tener cara de pocos amigos. No tardó en hacerle ver a Sam que estaba en lo cierto, sacando a la vista de los chicos su escopeta y asustando a Mercedes, haciéndola temblar.

—Señor, no queremos hacerle ningún mal. Baje el arma, la está asustando.

—¡¿Quiénes sois?! —gritó, todavía con el arma en su mano y con ninguna intención de bajarla—. Sin coche... A estas horas de la mañana...

—¡Nos han secuestrado y hemos podido escapar! —gritó la chica, siendo silenciada de nuevo por Sam.

—Necesitamos su teléfono, señor, por favor. Es lo único que necesitamos. Tenemos que llamar a la policía. Puede... puede llamarles usted. Por favor. Solo llámelos y que vengan. Necesitamos protección.

—Nathan Wilson, ¡baja el arma! Les estás asustando —Una mujer se acercó al mostrador, colocando sus manos en el arma con intención de bajársela ella misma.

—Siempre tan confiada, cariño. Acaban de aparecer de la nada, podrían estar mintiendo y ser unos atracadores.

—Y puede que lleven razón y los verdaderos atracadores les estén buscando. Te han pedido que llames a la policía. Eso no lo hubieran hecho siendo malas personas, ¿verdad?

El anciano le hizo caso a la mujer, bajando por fin el arma, mientras ella se dirigía ya hacia la puerta.

—Entrad, vamos. El teléfono está allí detrás.

Mercedes no perdió el tiempo y salió corriendo hacia allí, oyendo cómo Sam les preguntaba dónde se encontraban.

—Nathan... Ni siquiera saben dónde se encuentran. Me llamo Laura y él, es mi marido Nathan.

—Ho... Hola —tartamudeó Sam, cohibido por la mirada que el anciano le dedicaba—. Soy Sam y ella es Mercedes.

—¿Cómo habéis acabado aquí, cielo? —preguntó la mujer, notando el cansancio en los ojos del muchacho y el temblor de sus manos. Sus cuerpos estaban sudados y debían haberse pasado toda la mañana huyendo.

Sam empezó a contarles todo lo ocurrido, mientras observaba de reojo a Mercedes. Todavía no estaban a salvo. Y no lo estarían mientras siguiesen en aquella gasolinera alejada de la ciudad, sin ninguna protección más que la que le brindaba aquella pareja de ancianos. De un minuto a otro, Mercedes había empezado a llorar sin él saber la razón y el chico había hecho lo posible para que sus pies no la siguiesen. No podía evitar querer cuidarla, protegerla. Era de él. Solo suya. Y el miedo a perderla jamás se iría.

—Sam... —sollozó, colgando el teléfono y buscando su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, asustado.

—Bobby... Bobby, Sam. Bobby está vivo —dijo, corriendo hacia él y fundiéndose en un abrazo fuerte.

Estaba vivo. El hermano de Mercedes estaba vivo y él podría devolvérsela sana y salva. Podría... Podría reunirla con su familia y todo se arreglaría. En silencio, la abrazó sin querer soltarla, mientras ella lloraba sin parar y él acariciaba su hermoso pelo negro. ¿Cómo había podido permanecer tanto tiempo a su lado y no tocarla? ¿Sin acariciarla? Sin jugar con su pelo. Debería haberse vuelto loco y sin embargo, ahora era cuando lo estaba. Loco de deseo, loco de pasión. Loco de un amor que había nacido en él. Un cariño demasiado grande que no le cabía en el pecho.

—Está vivo —dijo una última vez antes de separarse para mirarle a los ojos.

Sam sonrió de corazón, a la vez que Mercedes se colocaba sobre las puntas de sus pies y le regalaba un beso rápido.

—La policía viene hacia aquí. Esto se ha acabado, Sam.

_Ojala sea así._

Pensó, temiendo decirlo en voz alta. Seguía asustado, seguía temiendo un final que le separase de ella.

"_Protégela, hijo."_

Las palabras de su abuelo resonaban en su cabeza ahora con más intensidad. Y él lo haría. Sam la protegería de todo, porque ella se lo merecía. Todo lo mejor del mundo.

—Así que solo queda esperar —le oyeron decir a la mujer—. ¿Queréis un café?

—Yo... Necesito ir al baño. Si no es molestia.

—Por supuesto, cariño. Está afuera, en la parte de atrás.

—Gracias —Mercedes sonrió apresurándose a salir por la puerta. Y Sam no tardó en seguirla—. No hace falta que vengas, solo voy al-

—No pienso separarme de ti —respondió, serio, sin un ápice de duda.

Se quedaría fuera del baño, pero no se separaría de la puerta.

La chica asintió, sosteniéndole la puerta para que él pudiera salir también. Cuando la mano de ella buscó la suya, Sam se detuvo, observándolos, viendo cómo los dedos de ambos se iban entrelazando formando una unión perfecta. Aquello era todo lo que él necesitaba para seguir adelante. Aquella fuerza que solo Mercedes podía darle. Fuerza e ilusión. Esperanza de que todo saliese bien. Quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería contarle que era preciosa, que sus ojos brillaban cada vez que sonreía. Que esa sonrisa le hacía temblar y que ella era y sería por siempre lo más bonito de su mundo. Que no se la merecía, pero que a la vez, no podía dejar de necesitarla. Era un egoísta. Un jodido egoísta.

La puerta del baño se cerró finalmente, dejándolo afuera con sus pensamientos.

El ruido de un coche lo sacó del trance, preguntándose si de verdad la policía podría haber llegado tan pronto.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Lo siguiente que vio fue a dos encapuchados bajarse de un coche y a Mercedes saliendo del baño en ese mismo instante.

Habían venido a por ellos y habían caído en la trampa del lobo.

Los hombres no tardaron en apuntarles con sus armas, al tiempo que uno de ellos descubría su cara quitándose el pasamontañas.

—¿De verdad creíste que podríais huir, imbécil? Un corte de pelo y un afeitado no basta para despistarnos. Tenemos pinchadas las emisoras de la policía. Con nosotros no se juega, debiste haberlo tenido en cuenta cuando nos engañaste con ese maldito dibujo.

Sam no sabía qué hacer, más que tratar de mantenerla detrás de él. No estaban salvados y tampoco saldrían de allí con vida. Acababa de fallarles a todos. A Mercedes, a Bobby. Como les había fallado a Jack y a Cindy.

—Joder, ¡mátale de una vez o le mataré yo!

—Tranquilo, chico... —El jefe seguía al frente de la banda a pesar de todo.

—¡Él mató a Ryan! Hijo de puta... ¡Él lo mató! Pégale un tiro en la cabeza y vámonos de aquí.

—Por favor. Él no fue quién le mató, fui yo —oyeron decir a Mercedes, haciéndole a un lado y colocándose delante.

—Merce, no. ¡No! —El chico forcejeó para devolverla atrás.

—Hija de puta... Ryan tenía razón. Teníamos que habernos deshecho de ella desde un principio. ¡Joder! ¡Dispárale ya!

—Chsss. Matarla no hará que te vengues de la muerte de tu hermano. No todavía...

—No la tocarás de nuevo. No lo harás —dijo un colérico Sam, tratando de protegerla con su cuerpo.

—Puede que yo no vuelva a tocarla, pero tú tampoco.

—¡Ya basta de juegos, joder! —gritó el otro secuestrador, apuntando hacia la chica y cayendo segundos después al suelo, derribado por un disparo.

Mercedes no comprendió qué había sucedido en tan poco tiempo. Sus oídos le dolían y habían perdido la capacidad de oír. Seguía de pie, en posición de defensa, mientras trataba de volver en sí y entender la situación.

Los cadáveres de los secuestradores yacían ahora en el suelo. El Señor Wilson cargaba su escopeta en su mano, mientras su mujer le abrazaba llorando, y Sam... Él...

De su boca salió un grito que le rompió el alma.

Permanecía en el suelo con un disparo en su pecho y una herida en la cabeza de la que no dejaba de salir sangre. Sonreía al infinito y repetía unas palabras que Mercedes pudo entender solo cuando se arrodilló a su lado en el suelo.

—La... la protegí, abuelo.

—Sam, mírame. Mírame. Estoy aquí... Estoy aquí. Quédate conmigo, Sam. Mírame —ladeó su cabeza, buscando que sus ojos la mirasen.

—Eres... Eres tan hermosa... —El chico seguía sonriéndole, mientras la miraba embelesado. Y ella no podía dejar de acariciar su pelo y su cara aunque sus dedos se le estuviesen manchando por completo con la sangre de él.

_Sangre._

No quería perderle, no. Dios no podía llevárselo de su lado. No ahora que comprendía lo feliz que podía llegar a ser.

Su respiración se volvió más agitada, tratando de respirar y capturar el suficiente oxígeno, pero éste no le bastaba y ya no le quedaban fuerzas.

—Merce... —Sus ojos se le cerraban, queriendo llevarse con él su sonrisa. La de ella. Su hermosa sonrisa. Pero Mercedes ya no sonreía. Solo dejaba salir lágrimas que inundaban su rostro y su corazón, sintiendo que le perdía.

—No... No, Sam. No me dejes. No te vayas. ¡Mírame! No dejes de hacerlo.

—Te... —quiso hablar, pero ya no pudo. Sus ojos se cerraron por completo y con él, su vida.

—No, no. No me dejes. ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Ayuda! No me dejes, Sam. No me dejes sola. Por favor. Por favor. No... No...

Él ya no podía responderle. Se había ido lejos. Demasiado lejos, donde ella no podía llegar por más que lo intentase. Llorando sin poder detener sus lágrimas. Abrazó su cuerpo y le acunó, pidiendo un milagro.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Sigo viva o me habéis matado a lo largo del capítulo repetidas veces? xD Hacédmelo saber en un review jijiji Nos vemos la semana que viene y,¡Feliz Domingo!_


	5. Mañana es para siempre (Primera Parte)

_¡Hola de nuevo! Bienvenidos una semana más a la lectura de este fic loco que sembró el pánico la semana pasada. Menudo capítulo, ¿eh? Llevaba yo razón cuando dije que muchas querríais matarme por ese final... Pobrecillo. ¿Quién se iba a esperar que Sam muriese con lo que Syl le quiere? xD Como bien le dije a una personita la semana pasada, en la sinopsis del fic ya venía implícito que eso podía llegar a pasar. De hecho, habían llegado bastante lejos sin que les pasase nada jeje Y en la temática del fic pone Angst y Romance, así que... el angst tenía que salir en algún momento. Pero ya sabéis que todo puede suceder, así que os animo a comprobar qué pasará en este capítulo. ¿Será el entierro de Sammy? Mi boca está sellada. xD En un principio, el capítulo cinco sería el capi final de la historia, pero finalmente lo he dividido en dos partes, para crear más tensión. El capítulo final será publicado la semana que viene y veremos qué sale de ahí. La canción es "Mañana es para siempre" del gran Alejandro Fernández. _

_Ah, si no habéis leído aún el one shot Samcedes que publiqué el pasado viernes, os animó a echarle un vistacillo xD Mil gracias por vuestros reviews y felicitaciones a la cumpleañera :)_

_Yo no quería extenderme pero siempre me pasa lo mismo xD Gracias a mi niña Azu por dejarme ese review y esos tweets en los que amenaza con volar a mi casa y matarme xD No fue la única, aunque sé que en el fondo, no me odia xD. Gracias a Maru (Estoy por pensar que eres adivina como Merce en el one shot del otro día jajaja No digo nada. Ya lo verás jejeje Y si tú tienes problemas RileyStreet/Samcedes no te digo yo los que tengo yo jajaja Disfruta del capi y un besito!); Alondra (Porque adoro el angst jijij No, es broma. Prometo compensarlo ^^); Rosa Elena (¿Tengo buen juicio? Jejeje Con ideas como estas tan locas, a veces lo dudo, eh xD Okay, confía en mí. Espero que te guste este nuevo capi. ¡Un besote y un abrazo fuerte para ti también!); Savrina (¡Recibida la patada voladora! xD Sorry por haberte hecho llorar, no era mi intención. Pobrecillo, siempre le pasa a él todo lo malo. u.u Mil gracias por el hermoso review, Savri :D ¡Gracias de verdad!); Ale (¿Un sueño? Umm, ¿eso crees? Lo comprobaremos en nada xD Aynsss, sí que me gusta leeros y ver que el capi os ha sacado emociones ^^ Excelente escritora es decir demasiado, pero ¡muchas gracias! Besitos); Catita (jejeje Los kiwis me hacen más daño que los tomates, lo digo por si os quedáis más a gusto tirándomelos xD ¡Gracias por quererme matar solo unas cuántas! Jijiji Y gracias por el review ^^ Cariños)._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Mañana es para siempre (Primera Parte)**_

_El alma nos juntó_

_con sólo un beso de testigo_

_cada latido prometió_

_que ibas a estar_

_siempre conmigo._

_Hoy todo cambió_

_y es que has seguido otro camino_

_pero mi vida se quedó_

_toda en tus labios_

_toda contigo._

_Te dice un corazón desesperado_

_que regreses a mi lado_

_que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual_

_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_

_que juraste no perderme_

_prometimos que no acabaría jamás_

_que mañana es para siempre._

_Te quiero._

Esas dos palabras llenaban su pensamiento cada vez que iba a visitarle. Dos palabras que ella había tratado de no dejar salir, cuando besaba su frente o buscaba su mano, sin poder detener sus lágrimas. Meses habían pasado desde aquella mañana en la que le había perdido. Meses en los que había permanecido tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos.

_Te quiero._

Su mente se lo gritaba, y su corazón lloraba porque él no podía oírla. Su pelo habría vuelto a crecerle y también su barba de no ser por las enfermeras que lo cuidaban.

—Hueles tan bien... —sonrió, secando una de las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas. Bobby le había llevado sus cosas y le había echado la colonia que el chico solía utilizar.

Su mente volvió a recordarle aquella mañana en la que había aspirado su aroma en su abrazo. El que se habían dado antes de su secuestro, aquel abrazo que había hecho creer a sus asaltantes que ambos eran pareja.

Echaba de menos sus abrazos. ¡Señor! Le echaba tanto de menos. Había creído que no volvería a oír su corazón latir aquella mañana, pero Dios no le había dejado irse. Había escuchado sus ruegos y había permitido que el chico se quedase a su lado. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía recordar aquellos minutos llenos de dolor y miedo en los que pensó que jamás podría volver a abrazarle. Le habían apartado de su cuerpo solo para llevárselo de allí y su corazón le había visto marchar, queriendo irse con él, pero la policía se lo había impedido. Mercedes había vuelto a respirar aliviada cuando su hermano Bobby le había dicho, horas más tarde, que Sam había sobrevivido pero permanecía en coma. Uno que había durado meses.

Sola, había tenido que afrontar todo aquello. Hablar con la policía. Prestar declaración. Contarles todo lo ocurrido. Sus padres habían viajado a California para permanecer a su lado y Bobby había contratado un abogado para exculparla por la muerte de Ryan. Había salido inocente y libre de cargos, pero el tiempo había pasado y Sam no se había despertado.

Cerrando los ojos unos segundos, más lágrimas cayeron, bañando sus mejillas, mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre.

Una nueva vida crecía en él.

Un bebé. Una criatura que se formaba minuto a minuto en su interior. El hijo de Sam. Lo único que él le había dejado en el mundo antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Había achacado los mareos y los vómitos a aquellas semanas de estrés en las que no hacía más que visitarle a él y luchar por demostrar su inocencia, pero no había sido así. Se había quedado embarazada.

Y sus padres le habían pedido que volviese con ellos a Lima, pero ella se había negado, asegurándoles que nada podría hacer que se marchase de su lado. Sam no tenía a nadie y a la vez, lo había dado todo por ella, hasta su vida.

_—Cariño, vuelve con nosotros, te lo ruego._

_—No, no me iré de su lado, mamá. Él me salvó, no puedo dejarle._

_—Hazlo por el bebé. Piensa en él. Necesita que-_

_—El bebé necesita a su padre. Tanto como yo le necesito._

_—No deseaba esto para ti, pequeña..._ —se lamentaba la señora Jones, buscando un abrazo de su hija.

_—Le quiero, mamá. Sé que volverá._

Su madre no le había respondido, solo la había atraído hacia sí en un gran abrazo, no queriendo soltarla.

_Te quiero._

Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo, dejó su cabeza sobre su pecho tratando de oír los latidos de su corazón. Calmaba sus mareos y sus malestares y le daba las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Fuerzas para luchar por su bebé.

—Vuelve conmigo, Sam —susurró, con la voz rota.

Un montón de máquinas le rodeaban marcando el sonido de sus latidos. Éste se clavaba en su cabeza, demostrándole que aún seguía allí con ella.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, cuando el sonido cambió y comenzó a bajar, para luego sonar como un pitido lejano que rompió su corazón en dos.

—¿Sam?

—¡Hágase a un lado, señorita! —dijo una enfermera, haciéndose sitio.

—¿Sam? ¿Qué sucede?

—Sáquenla de la habitación —oyó decir a uno de los médicos, antes de verse arrastrada al exterior.

—Por favor, no me dejes, Sam. No te vayas —rogó, colocando su mano sobre el cristal que la separaba de aquella habitación en la que él luchaba por su vida. Su pecho se elevaba como consecuencia de las descargas a las que le sometían y el de ella se partía en mil pedazos mientras temblaba de miedo y pánico—. No me dejes sola. Por favor —Sollozó, secando aquellas lágrimas que le impedían verle—. No nos dejes solos. Quédate con nosotros —pudo decir antes de que su visión se volviese completamente oscura y las piernas no la sostuviesen haciéndola caer al suelo.

* * *

Corría sin detenerse, escapando de alguien, o de algo que desconocía. Corría lo más deprisa que podía. Sus piernas no se detenían y él no entendía porqué debía seguir corriendo. Estaba cansado, realmente cansado, pero no podía detenerse.

—Sam, hijo, detente.

Oyó a lo lejos.

—Detente.

Sus piernas obedecieron aquellas palabras, parándose a la vez que trataba de mantenerse en pie.

—¿Abuelo? —preguntó, buscándole entre aquellas tinieblas que eran todo lo que sus ojos veían.

—Es hora de que lo dejes, Sam. Detén tu huida y vuelve —le oyó decir, acercándose a él.

—No. No volveré. Quiero irme contigo. Llévame contigo.

—No, Sam. No es tu tiempo todavía. Tienes que quedarte.

—Abuelo... —Se lamentó, negando con la cabeza—. No quiero estar solo. Estoy cansado, muy cansado.

—No lo estás hijo. Tienes que volver, ellos te necesitan.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Quiénes me necesitan? —preguntó, secándose las lágrimas.

—Tu familia, Sam. Tu familia te necesita.

—Yo no tengo familia. Tú eres todo lo que me queda.

—Ya no, hijo. Ya no. Tienes que volver —El anciano comenzaba ya a alejarse.

—No. No, por favor. No te vayas. No me dejes solo de nuevo. Abuelo. ¡Abuelo! Te quiero... Te quiero. No te vayas.

—Yo también te quiero, Sam. Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Sé que todo irá bien. Ahora tienes que despertarte y volver con ellos.

—Abuelo, no... No sé quienes son ellos.

—Vuelve, Sam. Despiértate...

* * *

—Señorita... Señorita —oía que la llamaban a lo lejos—. Despierte.

—¿Sam?

—Señorita, ha tenido usted un desmayo. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Sam... ¿Cómo está él? Quiero saber —Y también quería levantarse de allí donde la estaban reteniendo.

—Señorita, debería calmarse. No intente levantarse, es demasiado pronto.

—Por favor... Quiero verle. Déjeme ir a verle.

—Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

—No... —No podía haberse ido. No podía haberla dejado sola. Mercedes notaba cómo sus fuerzas empezaban a fallarle de nuevo.

—El doctor todavía está en su habitación.

—¿Está vivo? ¿Sigue... vivo? —preguntó, con el corazón en un puño.

—Le han reanimado y ha dado señales de respuesta.

—Necesito verle, por favor —le rogó, queriendo levantarse de nuevo.

—Más tarde, señorita. Ahora tiene que quedarse aquí sentada.

—Sí... —dijo en un susurró, secándose las lágrimas que había derramado. Sam vivía. Había luchado por seguir a su lado. No se había ido dejándoles solos.

* * *

Aún tardaron varias horas en dejarle pasar a verlo. Era demasiado tarde y sabía que lo más sano para el bebé era irse a descansar, pero no podía hacerlo. No sin poder verle una vez más. Lo haría, le vería, comprobaría que él estaba bien y se iría de nuevo, para volver al día siguiente y al siguiente, susurrándole al oído que volviese con ella.

—Doctor... —Al fin alguien se acercaba para hablarle. Los nervios no la habían dejado respirar apenas.

—Se ha despertado. Después de tanto tiempo... Es... Es un verdadero milagro.

Mercedes tuvo que sentarse temiendo que fuese a desmayarse de nuevo.

—¿Se ha...?

—Sí. Le habíamos perdido. Habíamos agotado todos los intentos de traerle de vuelta, pero él parecía tener otra idea.

La chica no podía articular palabra, solo le miraba tratando de retener lo que el doctor le decía en su cabeza.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí... —Susurró, cansada—. ¿Puedo verle?

—Puede pasar a verle, pero ahora duerme.

¿Volvía a dormir? ¿Cuándo podría volver a hablar con él? Necesitaba hablarle y decirle que le había necesitado demasiado.

—¿Seguro que se encuentra bien? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—Sí... Estoy... Estoy esperando un bebé.

—Oh... Enhorabuena —sonrió—. Permítame acompañarla hasta la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Doctor.

El hombre le abrió la puerta y se la sostuvo, mientras ella entraba, y luego les dejó solos. Mercedes no tardó en llevar la silla que permanecía a un lado de la habitación hacia el lado derecho de la cama.

—No te fuiste —dijo, sosteniendo con cariño su mano y dejando que nuevas lágrimas resbalasen por sus mejillas. Ésta vez, de alegría—. Luchaste. Como lo hiciste aquellos días. Luchaste para salvarnos, para quedarte a nuestro lado.

Reposando su cabeza sobre su cuerpo al lado de la cama, Mercedes se quedó dormida.

* * *

El propio Sam la despertó, tiempo después.

—Merce... —susurró, observándola a su lado en aquella habitación de hospital.

—¿Sam?

—¿Qué... qué hago aquí? —Quiso saber, moviéndose con cuidado y queriendo tocarse en todas partes—. Mi barba, mi pelo... No, no. ¿Qué me ha pasado? —Preguntó, asustado, deseando moverse, pero sin poder hacerlo. Tenía el cuerpo medio dormido y éste no le respondía más que con un cosquilleo leve.

—Sam, yo... Yo te lo corté cuando... —se calló, queriendo negar lo evidente.

—No, no... —El chico abrió los ojos, colérico—. Jack y Cindy... Sus cuerpos. Están... Están muertos —No dejaba de temblar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desentumecerse, mientras recordaba lo último que había vivido—. ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Merce?

—Te dispararon. Te... Ellos te... — ¿Qué estaba pasando? Mercedes no podía más. Necesitaba abrazarle y decirle cuánto le había hecho falta, pedirle que nunca más se marchase de su lado, pero él parecía perdido. Completamente perdido. Y ella también lo había perdido a él.

—¿Cuánto llevo aquí? ¿Dónde está Bobby? ¿Por qué... porqué estás tú aquí? Yo...

Demasiadas preguntas que la chica no podía responder.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Porque le quería. Porque se había enamorado de él. En aquellos meses mientras esperaba que el chico se despertase, o quizá en aquellos días dónde él la había protegido de todo, incluso hasta dando su vida por ella.

El chico buscó su mano, apretándola ligeramente, mientras esperaba una respuesta. Aquella que nunca llegaría. Asustada, Mercedes había puesto distancia entre ellos y se había alejado de él y de aquella cama que no había dejado de visitar durante los últimos meses. Con un "Tengo que irme. Le diré a Bobby que has despertado" ella se marchó de allí, dejándole solo, oyendo un último "Merce, espera..." que no la hizo detenerse.

Cerrando la puerta, consiguió sentarse en una silla antes de que sus piernas le fallasen. Lloraba, y tenía ganas de vomitar. Él no recordaba lo que habían vivido. No recordaba lo que habían hecho en aquella cabaña. Ni siquiera recordaba que él ya no tenía miedo de ser la viva imagen de su padre. Acariciando su vientre, dejó que las lágrimas mojasen su rostro por completo. Sam había despertado, pero ella volvía a encontrarse tan sola como lo había estado todos aquellos meses.

* * *

—Soy Bobby, ahora no puedo atenderte. Deja un mensaje y te llamaré —Sus manos todavía le temblaban. Ni siquiera era consciente del tiempo que había pasado llorando sin poder parar en aquella silla de hospital. Dentro, Sam estaría esperando que su hermano fuese a visitarle pero ella todavía no había podido contactar con él—. Bobby, soy Mercy. Sam... Sam se ha despertado. ¿Puedes venir, por favor? Él está solo y te necesita. Es a ti a quién necesita. Ven, por favor —Dijo, antes de colgar el teléfono y guardárselo en el bolsillo. Cerrando los ojos, trató de olvidarse de todo. Hacerlo ella como él lo había hecho. Porque Sam no la recordaba y a ella, le dolía demasiado el hacerlo.

—Señorita, ¿está bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe —respondió a una de las enfermeras que le cuidaban. ¿Cómo sigue?

—Está bien. Ahora duerme.

—¿Ha preguntado por alguien?

—No. No lo ha hecho. Solo en qué mes estamos.

Mercedes trató de reprimir un suspiro triste.

—No recuerda los días anteriores a su accidente. El doctor puede darle más datos sobre ello. ¿Quiere que le llame para que pueda hablar con él?

—No, no, gracias. Mi hermano llegará pronto y querrá escucharlo también. Le avisaremos en cuánto llegue.

—Hágamelo saber —dijo, sonriendo ligeramente y caminando hacia el mostrador.

_No recuerda los días anteriores a su accidente._

Aquellas palabras destrozaban su frágil corazón. Todo lo que habían vivido. Cuanto se habían amado. Todo. Sam lo había borrado de su mente. Y ella no podría hacerlo por más que quisiese. Le quería. Le amaba y aún tratando de sacarle de su corazón, nunca podría borrar el hecho de que una nueva vida crecía en su interior. Su hijo. El hijo de Sam. El bebé cuyo padre no sabía ni recordaba cómo había sido concebido.

—Mercy, siento haber tardado tanto. Acabo de oír tu mensaje —Su hermano se detuvo a su lado, observando sus lágrimas y su rostro mojado por ellas—. Oh, cariño. ¿Por qué lloras? Se ha despertado, Mercy. Deberías estar feliz. ¡Feliz! —Él lo estaba y deseaba tanto verle... Entrar en aquella habitación y darle un abrazo de hermano, mientras le agradecía todo cuánto había hecho por cuidarla a ella.

—No... —Debería estar feliz. Bobby tenía razón. Debería estarlo, pero no podía. Su corazón se había roto, y ella también lo estaba por dentro. Así lo sentía.

—¿Qué pasó, pequeña? —Aún después de tantos años, ella era y sería siempre su pequeña. Pasase lo que pasase, aquello nunca cambiaría.

—No me recuerda, Bobby. Sam no se acuerda de mí.

—¿Cómo? No, eso no es posible. Claro que lo hace, Mercy.

—No... No como yo deseo —las lágrimas acudieron a ella, de nuevo, derrumbándola delante de su hermano.

—Mercy... —Él no entendía nada. Nada. Y necesitaba respuestas.

—Estoy embarazada, Bobby. Embarazada. Voy a tener un bebé de él y ni siquiera puede recordar cómo lo concebimos.

Con cariño, su hermano la resguardó entre sus brazos, tratando de calmarla. En tan solo un segundo, la felicidad que había experimentado, se había transformado en desilusión. ¿Cómo podía haberle olvidado? ¿Cómo podía haber permitido Dios que aquello ocurriese? Su hermana se merecía lo mejor. Y lo mejor estaba en aquella cama de hospital, pero él no la recordaba. Ella había renunciado a todo por él y ahora...

—Tengo que irme —le dijo, entre lágrimas, separándose de él—. No puedo estar aquí. No puedo... estar cerca de él. Voy a volver con papá y mamá.

—No lo dices en serio. Él es tu felicidad, Mercedes.

—Ya no, Bobby. Duele demasiado.

—Por favor, no te vayas. Quédate unos días conmigo. Él estará en el hospital, no le verás. No te vayas todavía —le pidió, desesperado.

—Ve a verle. Él te necesita. Y el doctor... Tienes que hablar con él. Necesitará cuidados. Te lo explicarán todo. Yo... Yo tengo que preparar mis cosas —la chica se levantó por fin de aquella silla. Sus piernas estaban casi dormidas.

—Mercy, no te vayas. Espérame aquí, yo te llevaré a casa.

—No. Tú tienes que quedarte con él. Te necesita. Es a ti a quién necesita —No paraba de repetir.

—Y a ti también, Mercy... —dijo, tratando de detenerla.

—No. Ya no, Bobby —respondió, triste, abandonando ya aquel lugar, tratando de olvidar todo aquello, aún sabiendo que nunca sucedería.

* * *

Jamás había estado antes en aquella habitación. Entrar allí hubiera significado que él jamás se hubiera despertado, que nunca hubiese vuelto a pisar aquella casa. Pero ahora... era ella quién no volvería a hacerlo. No podría volver allí sabiendo que todas las veces que él la viese, tendría que callar el amor que sentía por él. Era demasiado doloroso. Quizás, más adelante, con el paso del tiempo, aquello ya no doliese tanto. Quizás...

Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, observó toda la habitación. Las paredes pintadas de un azul apagado y unos escasos muebles la decoraban. Mercedes se sentó sobre la cama, fijándose en todo lo que el pequeño cuarto tenía. Tratando de guardar en su memoria, aquello que formase parte de él.

Una pequeña caja de latón sobresalía en una de las estanterías llamando su atención. Desde aquella cama, aquella vieja lata era todo lo que destacaba. El chico realmente tenía pocas cosas de las que fuese dueño.

Sus pies actuaron solos, caminando hacia allí y sus manos, alcanzaron la caja para abrirla. Había fotos en ella. Y recortes... Recortes de periódico.

Los leyó, tratando de no volver a llorar. Eran las noticias que habían salido del accidente en el que sus padres habían muerto. El coche salía en varios de los artículos, junto con sus nombres. Pero aquellas no eran las únicas noticias que Sam había guardado. Había más. Noticias que contaban los pequeños robos en los que nunca se había encontrado a los culpables. ¿Habrían sido ocasionados por él? ¿O por sus padres?

Mercedes se secó una de las lágrimas, mientras observaba las fotos de la caja. No había querido llorar pero los sentimientos habían podido con ella. Buscó, pero no encontró ninguna foto de ellos tres. Había muchas de Sam como adolescente y en la mayoría, un anciano que sonreía le acompañaba.

—Peter —dijo en voz alta.

El abuelo de Sam, el que había hecho que su vida tuviese un sentido después de tantos años.

Mercedes deseó haber podido conocerle. Al hombre que no había dejado de buscar a su nieto y que después de encontrarle, le había dado todo el cariño del mundo. Peter Evans no llegaría a conocer a su biznieto, pero ella sabía que desde el cielo, él les estaría cuidando a los tres.

Mirando por última vez una de las fotos, la dejó sobre las demás y cerró la caja, colocándola de nuevo en la estantería, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

Acababa de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y con ella, también las esperanzas de que sus recuerdos volviesen a él.

* * *

Días habían pasado desde esa noche. Días en los que Mercedes había tratado de marcharse y su hermano se lo había impedido. Había llegado incluso a esconderle su pasaporte, negándose a devolvérselo hasta el día siguiente. No quería que su hermana se fuese y había hecho hasta lo imposible por que se quedase con él. Pero ya no podía más. La tristeza que la invadía era muy grande. Mercedes se había rendido después de tantos meses de lucha. Había dejado de hacerlo y Bobby era el único que impedía que ella buscase su felicidad. Debía dejarla ir. Permitirle que se marchase lejos, poniendo distancia entre ella y Sam. Tratar de calmar su dolor aún fallando en el intento.

Había llegado el momento de despedirse de ella.

—Te acompañaré al aeropuerto. Déjame que al menos haga eso —le pidió, resignado.

—Claro que sí. Por supuesto que sí —trató de sonreír, sosteniendo entre sus manos su vaso de leche. Aquello también le recordaba a Sam. Todas aquellas noches encontrándose en la cocina a altas horas de la madrugada. Ya no volverían a suceder. No ahora que todo había cambiado.

—Voy a ir a verle. Y luego, te llevaré. No te preocupes, pondré una alarma en el móvil para que no se me pase la hora.

Ella solo asintió, tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

—Me pregunta por ti. Cada vez que voy, me pregunta por ti.

—Lo sé. Me lo has dicho —Todas las veces. Cada vez que regresaba a casa después de ir a verlo.

—¿No te vas a despedir de él, Merce?

—No me llames así, por favor —le dolía oír su propio nombre. Le dolía oírlo porque así era como Sam la llamaba. Recordando una y otra vez todo lo que había podido tener y todo lo que había perdido—. Sabes que no puedo verle.

—¿Ni siquiera para decir adiós? —Mercedes negó con la cabeza al oírle—. ¿Estás decidida a ocultárselo?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo te tomarías tú que una de tus amigas te dijese "No lo recuerdas, pero nosotros, estuvimos juntos y... estoy embarazada. Vas a ser padre"?

—Él se haría cargo de ello —dijo, completamente seguro—. Jesús, Mercy, él es un buen hombre.

—El mejor... —Susurró, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—Entonces nada, Bobby. Nada —sentenció, levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cocina, no sin antes recordarle que debía llegar a la hora precisa o se marcharía sin él.

Bobby se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta durante unos segundos y luego, suspiró resignado. Nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Su hermana había tomado una decisión y la llevaría a cabo hasta el final. Y esa era, borrar para siempre su nombre de la mente de Sam Evans.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Seguís queriendo matarme o... habéis cambiado de opinión? Creo que estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a recibir amenazas jejeje Si me llegan en forma de hermosos reviews que vengan todas las que quieran. ^^ Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por acompañar a los chicos en su camino. Nos vemos la próxima semana en el último capítulo. ¡Pasad una feliz semana!_

_Besos_

_Syl_


	6. Mañana es para siempre (Segunda Parte)

_Y aquí se viene el último capítulo del fic. Siento no haber podido publicarlo ayer domingo como prometí que haría, no lo tenía preparado, pero aquí está por fin. Tengo que daros las gracias por el apoyo y el cariño que me dais cada vez que empiezo una nueva historia, aunque éstas sean cada vez más locas. Muchas gracias, de verdad, no sé cuando volveré con otra, ni si volveré en un largo tiempo, pero os doy las gracias inmensamente por acompañarme siempre y regalarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo. No me quiero extender mucho así que, permitidme agradecer los últimos reviews recibidos y ya os dejo con el final de la historia._

_Gracias a Maru (Mujer, yo ya dije que eras adivina xD En este capi final verás que tenías razón y que de verdad lo eres. Y sí, no hace falta que prendas una vela, porque Santa Syl quiere mucho a sus niños y nunca les robaría su final feliz jejeje ¡Un beso enorme, Maru!; Ale (Lo siento u.u Ya sabes lo que me gusta el angst y deseo que a ti te guste el final de la historia ^^ ¡Muchas gracias por leerla! Jejeje Un beso, Ale); María Elena (¡Muchas gracias! xD En respuesta a tu pregunta, el otro día me dieron una idea para un one shot RileyStreet pero aún no sé si podrá salir adelante o cuando. Sorry. Ojalá pueda regresar pronto con otra nueva ^^); Giselle (¿Un libro? Sí, lo pensé, pero como está el mercado de libros ahora mismo... es un poco dificilillo xD Me ha gustado tu idea, y estaría guay escribirla, lo que pasa es que ahora la que está embarazada es Heather Morris y no tenemos ni idea de si RIB va a querer meter su embarazo también en la serie, por lo que pobre Sam, tendría que hacer frente a dos hijos O.o jajajaja Veremos cómo acaba la temporada y cuál es la historia que le darán a Merce y en base a eso, me pienso la historia. ¡Y gracias por la idea! Besos ^^); Rosa Elena (Pues ya se termina :( Pero sí, no se acuerda de ella, pobre Merce. Le pasa como en la serie xD Mil gracias por tu review, Rosa Elena, siempre dices que te extiendes pero yo los veo preciosos ^.^ ¡Gracias! Y espero que te guste el final. ¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!); Catita (Y me ha llegado tu amenaza jajaja Sí que es muy triste, es la historia más triste que he escrito, yo creo, por eso mismo le puse el Angst en la sinopsis, para avisar por si a la gente no le gustaba, pero no ha sido así. Muchas gracias por leerlo y dejar review :) ¡Cariños!)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario en el 4x21 Sam intentaría volver con Mercedes y ella le daría una patada en los... jajaja Bueno, probablemente no lo haría, pero, ¿a que estaría guay? xD**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Mañana es para siempre (Segunda Parte)**_

_El alma nos juntó_

_con sólo un beso de testigo_

_cada latido prometió_

_que ibas a estar_

_siempre conmigo._

_Hoy todo cambió_

_y es que has seguido otro camino_

_pero mi vida se quedó_

_toda en tus labios_

_toda contigo._

_Te dice un corazón desesperado_

_que regreses a mi lado_

_que la vida sin tu amor no ha sido igual_

_Te pido con el alma que recuerdes_

_que juraste no perderme_

_prometimos que no acabaría jamás_

_que mañana es para siempre._

¿Por qué no había ido a verle? Había pasado ya una semana y Mercedes no había ido a visitarle. ¿Por qué? Su pecho le dolía y él se lo achacaba por completo al disparo que lo había dejado en aquella cama. Pero no era así. Esa no era la razón. Sino ella. Su pecho le dolía a causa de ella. La distancia que ahora les separaba hacía que su corazón le doliese, sin ni siquiera saber el porqué.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Qué era lo que ella provocaba en él? ¿Por qué no había ido a verle? Sam solo quería ver sus hermosos ojos y su preciosa sonrisa pero ella no quería y eso le mataba. Acababa poco a poco con él. Y no lo entendía. No lo hacía en absoluto. ¿Por qué era tanta su necesidad de verla? ¿Y porqué seguían tratándole como a un crío? Ya había salido del coma y estaba fuera de peligro, pero los médicos se resistían a darle el alta y Sam no deseaba más que levantarse de aquella cama y volver a su casa. Porque ella estaba allí. Mercedes estaba allí y no quería verle. ¿Por qué no quería verle?

La puerta se abrió y una nueva enfermera entró para realizar las comprobaciones de rutina.

—Tiene visita, Señor Evans.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, ilusionado.

Solo podía ser ella. ¡Tenía que ser ella!

No le quedaba nadie más en el mundo. Los Jones eran todo lo que él tenía.

—Los Señores Wilson.

—No sé quienes...

Antes de que acabase la frase, la puerta se había abierto de nuevo. Y detrás de ella, habían aparecido una pareja de ancianos, que Sam no recordaba haber visto nunca.

—Discúlpenme, ¿debería... debería conocerles?

—Somos quiénes te salvamos, Sam —dijo la mujer—. Soy Laura y él es mi marido Nathan. Él fue quién le disparó a los secuestradores.

—Oh —Por fin descubriría cómo había sucedido todo de verdad. Bobby se lo había contado vagamente, por miedo a que aquello le hiciese daño, y las piezas no le encajaban. Seguía sin entender la mayoría de las cosas, lo que provocaba que su cabeza le doliese aún más.

—Esperábamos encontrar aquí a Mercedes. ¿Vendrá después?

—No lo sé —mintió.

No iría. Ella no iría a verle. Y él no entendía cuál era la razón. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para apartarla de su lado? Bobby le había contado cómo les habían secuestrado a ambos, y cómo él había cuidado de ella hasta que todo el peligro había cesado por completo. Pero... Sam no recordaba nada de aquello. Y se martirizaba tratando de devolver a su memoria aquellos momentos vividos y borrados.

—Pobrecilla. Lloró tanto... Gritaba por una ambulancia sin soltarte. Creí que no lo conseguirías, de verdad lo creí. Pero Dios no lo quiso así —le dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

—Si no hubiese desconfiado de vosotros aquella mañana, ella hubiese hecho la llamada antes y quizás, la policía hubiese llegado para impedir... Lo siento mucho, hijo —se disculpó el hombre.

Sam no entendía nada. Seguía sin hacerlo. Todo era un gran puzzle y éste seguía resistiéndose a que las piezas encajasen.

—Eso ya quedó atrás, Nathan —le respondió su mujer—. El chico ya está fuera de peligro. Dime, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Estoy... estoy bien —Sonrió, queriendo calmar a la anciana que ahora abrazaba a su marido.

—Nunca podré olvidar aquella mañana —le oyó decir a ella—. "La protegí, abuelo" Esa era la frase que decías. No dejabas de hacerlo. "La protegí, abuelo".

_Protégela, hijo._

_Abuelo..._

_Protégela._

Como un huracán, los recuerdos que alguna vez habían desaparecido de su mente volvían a él, mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza. Aquellos días. Su cuerpo junto al suyo...

Las veces que habían hecho el amor. La muerte de Ryan. El secuestro.

Oh Señor, ¿cómo había podido olvidar todo aquello?

—Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Sam asintió con miedo, mientras los recuerdos seguían regresando de aquel rincón de su mente en el que habían estado perdidos. ¿Por qué no había ido a verle? ¿Por qué?

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

"Tío, sé que te prometí pasarme ahora, pero se me ha hecho tarde y tengo que ir al aeropuerto. Te prometo que iré cuando termine con esto, ¿de acuerdo?"

¿Al aeropuerto? ¿Se iba? ¿Mercedes se iba sin despedirse?

_No._

Apartó las sábanas con rapidez y salió de aquella cama, asustando a los dos ancianos.

—Tengo que pedirles algo importante.

—Lo que necesites, chico —respondió Nathan Wilson, viendo cómo el muchacho empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

* * *

No podía retenerla. No allí, donde nada tenía para ofrecerle. No podía luchar por ella aunque aquello fuese todo lo que deseaba. Quería despedirse. Solo verle por última vez antes de que se fuera. A su ángel. El que había confiado en él cuando ya nadie lo hacía.

Los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a su mente mientras le pedía a Dios que ella no se hubiese ido todavía. Los recuerdos de esa noche en la que ella había sido suya. Ya no volvería a sentir aquella felicidad. Aquella ilusión. Había pensado dejarlo todo por ella. Luchar, pelear por un futuro que ofrecerle, porque no la merecía. No era merecedor de ella. Lo más bonito que existía en el mundo. No la merecía y esa era la verdad. Debía dejarla ir. Ella ya había tomado su decisión. Había elegido la distancia y el no volver a verle, y Sam lo respetaba. Solo... solo quería verla por última vez. Perderse en sus hermosos ojos y en aquella sonrisa que tanto había necesitado para curar su corazón herido. Acariciar su hermoso pelo negro y sentir sus rizos entre sus dedos, mientras la abrazaba por última vez.

_Por favor, déjame verla. Una última vez. Por favor. Es lo único que pido._

Esa noche había tenido tanto miedo a perderla. Empapado en sudor, la había soñado muerta entre sus brazos y entre lágrimas, su abuelo le había pedido que la protegiese. Y Sam lo había hecho. Sin dudarlo apenas. La protegería de todo, hasta de sí mismo. La protegería de un futuro desperdiciado a su lado.

No lucharía.

No lo haría.

El coche se detuvo, devolviéndole a la realidad. Disponía de poco tiempo si quería de verdad conseguirlo. Muy poco tiempo.

—Suerte, muchacho —les oyó decir, respondiéndoles con una sonrisa y entrando rápidamente en el aeropuerto.

Buscó entre la gente su pequeño cuerpo pero era imposible hallarle. Imposible. Mercedes se iba a ir sin permitir que él la viese por última vez.

_Quizás es lo mejor._

—Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 317 con destino Ohio. Embarquen por la puerta número seis.

Oh. Esa era su oportunidad. La única que tendría.

La encontraría. Volvería a verla. Lo haría.

Olvidándose del malestar que anidaba en su corazón, corrió hacia allí, ilusionado.

Mercedes ya estaba en la cola para subirse al avión. Un minuto más tarde y él ya no lo hubiera conseguido. Detrás de la chica, Sam respiró tranquilo, buscando con su mano acariciar la de ella.

—¿Merce?

La chica se giró despacio, secando lágrimas que jamás habría deseado derramar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, triste, sin soltar su mano, deseando a la vez el no tener que hacerlo nunca.

—No quería que te fueses sin despedirte —Quería abrazarla, deseaba perderse en su cuello y oler su perfume. Solo por última vez. Quería...

—Sam... ¿Cuándo te han dejado salir? No sabía que... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —respondió, secando una de sus lágrimas. Aquello tampoco volvería a hacerlo nunca. Jamás volvería a tocarla, aunque aquello le partiese el corazón.

—Tengo que irme —dijo ella, tratando de disimular su voz rota. Sam no la recordaba y quizás nunca volviese a hacerlo. Aquello que habían tenido había sido un sueño para ella. El más hermoso. Un sueño que le había regalado un bebé. El que Sam nunca sabría que existía. Las palabras de Bobby volvieron a su cabeza, queriendo hacerla entrar en razón. Debería decirle la verdad, pero no podía. No quería hacerle daño. ¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Sam soltó su mano en ese preciso instante, rompiéndole el corazón, para luego recomponérselo en un abrazo fuerte. Sus manos rodearon su cintura y los de ella, se anclaron en su espalda no queriendo soltarle. No quería irse, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía... Cerró sus ojos, deseando que él lo recordase todo. Que luchase por ella, pero eso era imposible.

—Tienes... Tienes que irte —le oyó decir, dándole él mismo el valor necesario para hacerlo. Sam la estaba animando a que lo hiciese y ella debía marcharse de allí, antes de que se hiciese todavía más daño.

Mercedes había decidido irse. No sentía lo mismo por él. No debía aferrarse a un sueño imposible. Sam debía dejarla ir, debía dejar que ella se subiese a ese avión.

—Se ha hecho de noche y llueve... —susurró ella, triste, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de aquella noche de amor regresasen a ella. Aquella noche en la que él la había protegido de todo y le había abierto su corazón para hacerla feliz. Aquella noche que él jamás recordaría.

—Mañana saldrá el sol. Mañana... _Todo esto habrá acabado _—respondió él, dándole las fuerzas que ya no tenía.

Debía soltarse de su abrazo, debían separarse ya o ella perdería su vuelo.

Con cuidado, Sam lo hizo, poniendo distancia entre sus cuerpos y soltando sus manos a pesar de lo que las necesitaba junto a las suyas. No podía decirle adiós, no quería decírselo. Pero ella se marchaba de su vida y en el fondo de su corazón, el chico sabía que ella ya no regresaría. No a su lado. No a su vida.

Mercedes no volvió a mirar sus hermosos ojos, no podía. Si lo hacía, ya no tendría el valor para darse la vuelta y abandonarle llevándose a su hijo. Si lo hacía, ella se derrumbaría y le diría todo lo que él le había hecho sentir. Le quería, le amaba y él no la recordaba. Solo... solo tenía que irse de allí. Darse la vuelta despacio y empezar a andar. Alejarse de él.

Sería fácil.

Era fácil. Muy fácil. Solo si no miraba atrás.

Un paso detrás de otro. Dos, tres...

_Sigue andando, Mercedes._

Se dijo, después de haberle entregado el billete al hombre que los estaba comprobando.

_Sigue andando. No te detengas. No lo hagas. No mires atrás._

Sam no había querido llorar, pero lo había hecho. Se había roto cuando ella, temblorosa, había entregado el billete que finalizaba su etapa allí. Se iba. Era una realidad. Y él ya no podía dejar de llorar mientras veía su cuerpo alejarse y aquellos rizos que nunca volvería a acariciar. Aquellos que ella había deseado hacer desaparecer como había hecho con su pelo y con su barba. Había estado dispuesto a perder sus hermosos rizos por él.

_Mañana todo esto habrá acabado. Mañana..._

* * *

_Mañana saldrá el sol._

Recordó ella.

"Mañana todo esto habrá acabado".

"Mañana... un nuevo día llegará".

—¡No!

Sus pies se detuvieron, clavándose en el suelo y negándose a continuar. Provocando que las personas de la fila que venían detrás de ella la empujasen para seguir adelante.

—No... —susurró, sin poder creérselo.

—Señorita, tiene que moverse o nos quedaremos en tierra.

—No... No, no —dijo, haciendo sitio y empezando a correr para salir de aquella pasarela. No se iría. No pensaba irse. Sam lo recordaba todo. Todo. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacerle creer que seguía amnésico? ¿Que todo aquello que ellos habían vivido había sido un sueño?

_Sam, ¿por qué?_

Corrió y corrió sin detenerse, cruzando la barrera y dejando atónitos a todos los allí presentes.

—Señorita, el avión se irá sin usted.

—No voy a irme —les aseguró, buscándole entre la gente.

Pero Sam ya no estaba allí. Se había ido.

—Se fue al mirador, pequeña —le dijo el anciano que permanecía sentado en las sillas de espera.

—¿Al mirador? —preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del hombre. Tenía un brillo en sus ojos que le resultaba conocido, pero...

No era tiempo de pensar. Sino de correr.

Todavía le quedaban fuerzas para correr a su encuentro. Su corazón había vuelto a latir ilusionado al comprobar que él la recordaba y también, que la había dejado marchar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ella le quería. ¡Le amaba! Y él no creía que aquello pudiera ser posible. ¿Verdad? ¿Esa era la razón? Seguía anclado en el pasado, temiendo que Sam Smith volviese a sus vidas. Pero eso no sucedería. Nunca pasaría.

Entró en aquel mirador, deteniéndose a escasos metros de la puerta y respiró profundamente. Él estaba allí, junto a otras seis personas, viendo como el avión se marchaba. Ella debería ir en ese avión, pero no se había subido. Se había quedado allí por él. Solo por él.

La gente comenzaba a dejar el habitáculo, pasando a su lado. Llorando, tanto como lo estaba haciendo ella en ese momento y tanto como lo estaba haciendo él. Seguía mirando al cielo a través de aquella ventana, siguiendo la estela de un avión que la alejaba de él.

Su corazón le decía a gritos que él la quería, pero su cabeza no hacía más que preguntarse porqué la había dejado marchar. ¿Por qué? Era el momento de luchar. Luchar por un futuro a su lado. Luchar por ser feliz. Y si él no quería. Ella lo haría por los dos. Se había vuelto loca. Completamente loca. Como aquella mañana en la cabaña. Se había vuelto loca por él y no pensaba perderle.

—Sam... —susurró, con miedo. No podía dudar. No ahora.

Él se dio la vuelta, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Merce? —preguntó, viendo cómo ella avanzaba hacia él—. ¿Por qué no te subiste? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Tenías que haberlo hecho, Merce —Sam negaba con la cabeza. No entendía el porqué—. El avión... El avión se ha ido sin ti.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo recordabas todo? —Preguntó, deteniéndose enfrente de él—. Creí que me habías borrado de tu vida, Sam. Creí... Oh, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Por qué querías que me fuese sin saberlo?

—Yo... Yo creí que querías irte. Creí que eso era lo que necesitabas. No querías venir a verme. Nunca lo hiciste y yo... No lo entendía... Solo quería que vinieses. Dios, deseaba tanto que lo hicieras... —Como deseaba ahora abrazarla y estrecharla contra él. Que ella se quedase para siempre a su lado y que jamás tuviese que despedirse de ella.

—Dolía... Dolía tanto que no me recordaras. Que hubieses olvidado lo que pasó entre nosotros —Sus manos buscaron sin darse cuenta su vientre. Aquello que él había olvidado haría que una nueva vida llegase al mundo—. Dolía demasiado, Sam...

—Lo siento tanto —No podía detener por más tiempo las ganas de abrazarla. Mercedes no dejaba de llorar y él solo quería acunarla y cuidarla para borrar todo el daño que en algún momento le había hecho.

Los brazos de ella se cerraron detrás de su espalda, mientras sus lágrimas mojaban la camisa de él. No podía perderle. Le quería tanto.

—No... No fue tu culpa... No lo fue —Trató de hacerle entender, separándose ligeramente para mirarlo a los ojos y acariciar sus mejillas. Él también lloraba, Sam también había creído perderla.

—Te quiero, Merce. Te quiero —le confesó, uniendo sus frentes—. Y no quiero que te vayas. Soy un egoísta. Lo soy. Y te necesito... Te necesito tanto. Quería que te marchases, quería... quería que te alejases de mí, porque... creí que eso era lo que deseabas. Pero... no puedo dejarte ir. No puedo.

—Sam... No me iré. Estoy aquí... —Con cariño, ella volvió a abrazarle, mientras le susurraba al oído que no se iría. Jamás se marcharía de su lado. No mientras él la necesitase—. No me iré. Nunca me iré. Te quiero —susurró también, junto a su pecho, oyendo aquellos latidos de amor—. Te quiero y no te dejaré. No volverás a estar solo —La chica volvió a mirar aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba—. Yo creí que podría irme, que podría olvidarte y tratar de ser feliz. Pero no puedo, Sam, no puedo hacerlo si no es contigo.

—Merce... —Buscó sus mejillas con sus manos, acariciándolas mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Le quería. A él. Y nunca le dejaría. Sus labios se unieron, salados, por causa de todo el llanto derramado. Se unieron en un beso de amor y cariño. De ilusión. Un beso que sentaba un futuro para ambos, el que compartirían y por el que lucharían todos los días de su vida—. No te merezco. Lo supe desde siempre. Cuando nos quisimos en aquella cabaña, mi corazón y mi mente me lo decían. Me lo gritaban. No te merezco. Eres lo más bonito que existe en el mundo y yo... —Él tenía aquel pasado que nunca podría borrar. No tenía nada para ofrecerle más que su corazón y éste ya era por completo de ella.

—Tú eres el más bueno de los hombres, Sam. Recuérdalo. Nunca te olvides de eso. No eres como él. Nunca lo serás —le miró con amor. ¿Cómo podía compararse todavía con su padre? No podía. Y no se lo permitiría—. Te quiero. Te quiero... —dijo, mientras le regalaba nuevos besos que le hacían temblar—. Creí que nunca te despertarías. Esperé tantos meses... Creí que... creí que nunca volvería a ver tus hermosos ojos —le contó, acariciando sus párpados.

—Siento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo. Yo prometí...

—No estuve sola —negó con la cabeza.

No. No lo había estado. Ella tenía una familia. Tenía a Bobby y a sus padres. Nunca estaría sola. Era él quién lo había estado la mayor parte de su vida. Era él quién sabía lo que era la soledad.

Sam sonrió al notar cómo ella buscaba una de sus manos, esperando que la entrelazase con la de él. Pero aquello no sucedió, Mercedes dejó su mano sobre su vientre y le sonrió también.

—No me dejaste sola.

—Merce... —Las manos de ella cubrieron las de él, y una nueva lágrima mojó su mejilla izquierda. ¿Era verdad lo que ella estaba tratando de decirle? —. ¿Estás...?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas entraba de nuevo en su boca.

Sam levantó la cabeza, mirando al cielo. Un nuevo avión llegaba a aquel aeropuerto. Había ido a aquel mirador para verla marchar, pero no habría sido ella sola quién se hubiese marchado. También se lo habría llevado a él consigo. A su bebé.

_Protégela, hijo. Protégela._

—Por favor. No te enfades conmigo —le pidió ella, esperando que él volviese a mirarla.

—¿Enfadarme? ¿Por qué? —susurró, bajando la mirada y colocando su otra mano libre sobre las de ella.

—Porque me iba sin decírtelo.

Sam negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

—Jamás podría hacerlo —respondió, dejando ahora su mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con suavidad—. Jamás podría enfadarme contigo.

—Pero...

La silenció con un nuevo beso. Uno que derrumbó todos los muros de su corazón y le abrió las puertas para que entrase en su vida. Un bebé creía en su vientre. Su hijo crecía y se hacía camino para venir a ese mundo en el que Sam nunca había tenido nada. Excepto ahora.

Una familia. Una verdadera familia.

Su abuelo lo sabía. Lo había sabido antes que él. "Protégela hijo" le había pedido en aquel sueño. Protegerla a ella, a la mujer que más había amado en su vida. A la única que ocupaba su corazón. A la madre de su hijo. Protegerla durante toda la vida, eso haría el resto de sus días.

—Un bebé... —susurró, abrazándola de nuevo con cariño—. Gracias... Gracias —decía, cerrando los ojos y besando su pelo dulcemente.

—Te quiero... —sollozó ella. Y ésta vez, eran lágrimas de felicidad—. Te quiero...

—¿Podrás perdonarme el haberte hecho daño? —preguntó él, uniendo sus frentes de nuevo.

—¿Podrás tú perdonarme el haber querido marcharme? —dijo, acariciando sus orejas.

—Merce... No tengo nada que perdonarte. Nada —Volvió a unir sus labios con los de ella. Era suya. De él. Lo más bonito de ese mundo. Y le iba a dar un bebé. Uno precioso como ella. Uno que cuidaría y protegería como su abuelo lo había hecho con él—.Te quiero, te quiero... —dijo, entre besos.

—No dejes de decírmelo, por favor. Extrañé tu voz. Te eché tanto de menos. Dime que me quieres —le suplicó, enamorada.

—Te quiero. Te quiero y no dejaré de hacerlo nunca. Una vez me dijiste que no pensabas separarte de mí y ahora soy yo quién te lo dice, Merce. No te dejaré. No os dejaré. Lucharé por ti y por él todos los días de mi vida. Por daros lo mejor. El futuro que os merecéis. Sois mi familia. Tengo... Tengo una familia.

Ella asintió, besándolo nuevamente.

_Abuelo, tengo una familia._

Dios le había dejado volver a su lado. Al de ellos. Para cuidarles, para darles todo su cariño. Y Sam no deseaba otra cosa en el mundo.

—Gracias —susurró de nuevo, de corazón. Sus piernas, ya cansadas, no tardarían mucho en dejarle tirado, pero él se resistía abrazado a ella. Llevaba demasiados meses acostado en aquella cama y esa semana se había levantado un poco cada día solo para que el resto de su cuerpo no se le entumeciese de nuevo. Había aguantado todo aquel tiempo de pie y ya no podía más. Temblando, quiso separarse de ella, casi a punto de caerse.

—¡Sam! ¿Qué tienes?

—Yo...

—Ven, siéntate —le llevó hacia una de las butacas que había en el mirador.

Él sonrió, acariciando sus manos, mientras miraba el cielo oscuro—. ¿No te han dado el alta, verdad?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, Sam. Estás loco. ¿Te escapaste? ¿Como se te pudo ocurrir?

—Quería despedirme de ti.

—Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa —Solo de pensarlo, el corazón de Mercedes se contrajo de angustia—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Nathan y Laura Wilson me trajeron.

—¿Los Wilson? ¿Los has visto? —preguntó, recibiendo un sí por parte de él.

—Vinieron a visitarme —sonrió. No solo tenía que agradecerle a aquella gente que ambos siguiesen vivos sino también que él hubiese recuperado sus recuerdos perdidos. Aquella frase dirigida a su abuelo. Aquella frase había sido la que lo había desencadenado todo. "La protegí, abuelo".

—¿Cómo supiste que me iba? Yo... Le dije a Bobby que no te lo dijese.

—Me mandó un mensaje avisándome de que llegaba tarde. Que antes tenía que pasarse por el aeropuerto.

—Oh, Bobby... —No pensaba. Su hermano nunca pensaba en lo que hacía.

—Si no lo hubiese hecho, te habría perdido. No te enfades con él.

—No lo hago —Sam tenía razón. Le debía tanto a su hermano. Le debía su felicidad y él ni siquiera lo sabía. Seguramente ahora estaría preocupado por Sam sin saber dónde podría estar—. Es él quién se enfadará con nosotros. Ahora mismo se estará volviendo loco buscándote.

—Llámale —sonrió, soltando sus manos—. Dile que estoy con la mujer que amo y que va a ser tío.

—Eso ya lo sabe... Lo siento —se disculpó, cabizbaja—. Ya... ya lo saben todos.

Nuevas lágrimas mojaron sus mejillas al tiempo que ella le pedía perdón de nuevo. A Mercedes le dolía que él hubiera sido el último en enterarse, pero Sam negó con la cabeza, a la vez que sonreía.

—No lo ocultaste. Se lo dijiste... —susurró, emocionado. Significaba mucho para él que ella no hubiera guardado aquel secreto. Significaba demasiado. Ella iba a tener un bebé del chico que la había olvidado. Del hombre cuyo pasado jamás habría deseado para nadie. Y ella no se avergonzaba de ello. Sam vio como Mercedes, orgullosa, acariciaba con cariño su vientre y luego, buscaba su mano para que él también lo hiciese.

—Sé que serás el mejor padre del mundo, lo sé. Mi corazón me lo dice. Y él será el niño más querido y amado.

—Lo será. Te lo prometo, Merce.

No necesitaba que él se lo prometiese. No necesitaba que se lo jurase porque sabía que Sam amaría a su bebé con todo su corazón. Tanto como ella lo amaría a él durante el resto de su vida.

El chico volvió a besarla, sin soltar sus manos temblorosas. La besó de nuevo con una felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho.

—Tienes que llamar a tu hermano —le recordó entre besos.

—Sí...

—Tienes que llamarle o cuando me encuentre querrá matarme por haberle dado el mayor susto de la historia.

—Y entonces yo le mataré a él por hacerme infeliz el resto de mi vida.

Sam la miró fijamente, acariciando sus rasgos.

—Eres preciosa, Merce... ¿te lo dije alguna vez?

La chica negó con la cabeza, regalándole una sonrisa todavía más hermosa.

—No lo hiciste, pero tienes toda la vida por delante.

—Sí... La tengo —reconoció, acariciando sus mejillas y su cuello.

Tenía toda la vida por delante. Para amarla, para cuidarla. Para decirle lo hermosa que ella era. Lo más bonito de ese mundo que ambos compartían. Lo más bonito para él.

Era suya. Solo suya. Su mujer, la madre de sus hijos. Y él tenía toda la vida para vivirla a su lado. Toda. Por completo. Para _Ella._

_Fin._

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado el final? :) Si RIB no nos dio su despedida en el aeropuerto, alguien tenía que escribirla. No es igual, pero yo me la he imaginado así durante mucho tiempo. Mis niños, pobrecillos :( Ahora tienen su final feliz, aunque sea en los fics. Bueno, ya me despido, muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí y por dejarme ver vuestras opiniones. Llegamos a treinta y un reviews :D Muchas gracias, de verdad._

_Ojalá nos veamos pronto._

_Un beso muy fuerte_

_Syl _


End file.
